Book 2: In the Darkness
by DragonMistress-Rose
Summary: Book 2 of 3; Continuation of Sayo's memories, Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: Welcome to the next book in my story. We'll start off from where we left off in the last book. Hope you enjoy it as much as the last one! Well enjoy and don't forget to review please!**

**And special thanks to all of my reviewers in the last book/story for helping. Love you all! And special thanks to 'De' Ripper for think of the title for the story. **

* * *

xXx Koh's POV xXx

I woke up the next morning, but there was a strange feeling lingering in the air. For some reason I gently touched my lips, I couldn't explain it but it made me smile. But it felt like something was missing...oh crap! Last night was the night of the full moon. I completly forgot about it...oh no, please let her still be here! I lept out of bed so fast that I nearly fell over.

I ran to Sayo's room and opened the door. She wasn't there, eveything was placed back in its place; the sheets were folded neatly on the bed, there was nothing on the desks. The only indication that she was ever here was that her digivice was sitting the table. Sayo was gone, she left all of us.

"Gatomon!" I called for my Navidigimon, I saw her come running down the hall towards me. She looked like she had been crying. "What's wrong?" I couldn't help but care for the digimon first before Sayo.

"Sayo's gone! Haven't you noticed or are you just so dense?" I took a step back, she started to cry again. I was left speechless, Gatomon had never yelled at me like that before. She was really upset, I walked over to the table with Sayo's digivice. I hurridly picked it up and relased the digimon.

"Lunamon, realize! Lalamon, realize! Gaomon, realize!" the data streamed out of her digivice and reappeared in the room. They looked of tired, at least until they saw Gatomon crying and I was guessing on how worried and stressed I looked. They quickly looked around the room and gave us a questioning look.

"Is everything alright?" Lunamon's small voice was full of uneasiness, Gatomon let out a choked sob and shook her head. Lunamon walked over to her and touched her shoulder gently.

"Koh. What's wrong?" it was Gaomon, he had always been the most loyal to Sayo and first to question anything. Given enough hints and time we would've pieced things together on his own, but why waste all that time.

"Sayos gone. She left last night." all three of them quickly snapped their heads and looked at me.

"Wha-what did you say? Please tell me that you're joking." both me and Gatomon shook our head.

"I really did wish that it was a joke, but she really is gone."

"We need to tell the chiefs, NOW."

"Look at the time, its seven in the morning and I don't think half of the digital city gets up until eight."

"Damn it!" that came from Lunamon. Who would have thought that something so small and cute could curse. "What do we do now?"

"I suggest that we stay calm and we should wait a while before we break the bad news to the chiefs and do anything rash." Lalamon had always been the reasonable one in the group.

"That sounds reasonable."

"Fine." huffed Lunamon. That made me smile, she and Sayo were so much alike that it was scary. Come to think of it those two seem to be very close.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

I woke up in a weird place and panicked before the memories of yesterday came rushing back. Thats right. I left with the Seven Demon Lords. I sat up and took in the room, it was very lavishly furnished. The walls were in between a blue-ish purple and black and dark purple curtains hung on the windows. There was a dresser, a table, a couch that the the wood was painted black and had lavender cushions, a large fullbody mirror, an and the large soft king sized bed that I was on.

I noted that I wasn't wearing what I wore when I left last night. I walked over to the mirror and took a good look at myself. What in the name of hell was I wearing? It was a dark blue Victorian like dress, with a white lacy underskirt, the neck was a big square v, the sleeves ended at my elbow and had two layers of ruffles, there was intricate while flower designs on the corset and skirt of the dress. Around my neck was a pearl chocker and on my head was a pearl headband with a blue rose on the side.

I heard a knock on the door.

"C-come in." Lilithmon appeared.

"Well it seems like you're up. My, my that dress looks wonderful on you, but you're not as pretty as me." I nervously smiled at her. She walked into the room and closed the door. She walked over to me and I took a step back. She smirked slightly. "You better get use to us-but mostly me-being around you. After all I am the only female Demon Lord, so you better get use to us spending a lot of time together darling." those words sent chills up my spine.

"U-um would you mind telling me where I am?" my voice was small and weak.

"You are in the Shadow Abyss my dear. If you're thinkng about getting out of here already then forget about it, no one can get in here unless they know were to look for our little castle."

"I-I-I'm trying to get out of here! L-like I said as long as you don't hurt anybody I-I'll stay with you."

"Hmm. Well I guess as long as you keep your word we won't touch any of those humans. Since you just woke up you must be hungry. I'll go get you some food." she turned around and left. That was kind of odd. Might as well wait. I wonder how Koh and everyone else is doing? I really hope that they aren't worried too much or if at all not even worried. I really don't want to cause them any trouble. I just hope that everyone is fine.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the short chapter but that's all I have for now.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

* * *

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

The woman soon returned but this time she was with another digimon who was carrying a tray of food.

"Place the tray on her bed Wizardmon and you may leave." she had a commanding tone to her voice.

"Yes, lady Lilithmon." the digimon put down the tray next to me and left right after that. Lilithmon walked slowly towards me she sat on the bed and looked at me closely.

"Well then, eat." I slowly picked up the cup. It smelled nice and soothing.

"What's this?" I brought the cup close to my lips it was warm and it calmed my nerves.

"It's tea with honey. Drink it and you will feel better. I hesitantly took a sip. I suddenly relaxed and felt better, my body stopped shaking so much and I wasn't so tense anymore. She pushed a plate full of crêpes with berries on top towards me, she was urging me to eat it. I slowly but steadily picked up the fork and knife that lay next to the plate and cut the crêpes into bite size pieces. Lilithmon kept watching at me as I ate slowly. As soon as I finished the food she put everthing back onto the tray but the cup of tea.

"Drink it. And you need to finish all of it." I nodded in compliance and drank the tea. I was in to position to cause troubled here, at least not until I got used to my surroundings. As soon as I fnished it I started to feel sleepy and dizzy, the cup was taken from my hand and I was guided to lay down on the bed. I heard her get up and take the tray off my bed, as she opened the door I saw her look back at me. There was something in her eyes, it took me just a few seconds to register what it was. Envy. But what was she envious about? I couldn't think anymore and soon I fell into complete backness. Last thing heard was the door closing.

xXx Normal POV xXx

As Lilithmon left the room she gave the tray to a waiting Wizardmon who then took it away. She walked into a large room, it was lavishly furnished room much like the rest of the castle. There was a large table and a digimon with three angel wings on one side and three bat wings on the other side sat at the head of the table.

"So Lilithmon, how is our little guest doing?" his voice was calm and cool.

"She is doing well dear Lucemon. She shows no signs of resisting or even having the thought of escape. It also seems like as long as we keep her little friends out of the way she will bend to our will."

"What about the drink?"

"All she asked was what was it. But she drank it with no complaints."

"Excellent." evil smiles spread on their lips and they let out crackling laughs that filled the large room and echoed off the walls.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

I was anxious all morning long. I barely ate anything and I couldn't wait to get to SunShine City and see Chief Glare. As soon as I was sure that the chiefs were up I jumped off my bed and ran to the warp pad. It instantly took me to SunShine and I ran for my life to the Union Room. I stopped in front of Chief Glare and Ophanimon tp gave them a quick salute. They gave me questioning looks.

"Koh, my you're early." Ophanimon commented. I ignored her and went straight to my topic.

"We need to call Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon here now."

"Wait a minute Koh, what's going on? And why do we need to call them?"

"Please Chief Glare just do it and I'll explain as soon as they get here. It's an emergency."

"Very well then." he turned around to the computer and soon a box with Chief Julia on the other end opened up.

"Chief Glare, Ophanimon, Koh what's wrong?" I asked quitely for Chief Glare and Ophanimon to move aside so I could talk to them too.

"Chief Julia," I gave a quick salute before I continued, "we need you to come over to SunShine as quickly as you can. And can you bring Raigo as well?"

"Yes, but could you at least tell us what's going on?"

"I'm afraid I can't until you get here."

"Glare." Chief Glare looked up at Chief Julia. "Do _you _know why we have to come to SunShine?" he shook his head and Chief Julia gave a sigh. "Very well, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Thank you Chief Julia." the box disappered and the computer screen went back to its usual monitoring of SunShine City and the digital world. Litton warped into the Union room the second we finished.

"Hey what was all of that about?"

"Litton we need you to stay for a while." she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why?"

"You have to wait until Chief Julia and the others get here."

"Wait, others? What's going on Koh?"

"Again you need to wait for them to get here before I can tell any of you."

"Fine." we were all silent until we heard someone come from the warp pad.

Chief Julia, ChaosGallantmon, Raigo, and his digimon, Zanbamon, walked in. Raigo saluted Chief Glare quickly and gave Litton a look.

"Now, Koh what is it that you wanted to talk to us about? And while you're at it how is Sayo doing?"

"That's just it Chief Julia," I hesitated for a second. I really didn't want to tell her that Sayo was gone. After Chief Julia acted like a mother to Sayo, who the hell knows how she's going to react when I tell her that she's gone. Well I have to see don't I? "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean like she's not here anymore." Raigo and Litton were now in this little conversation of ours.

"How? When? Where? And why?"

"She left last night, she's gone. I don't know when but all I know is that she left all of her digimon here with us."

* * *

**A/N: Well if they keep making Sayo drink that tea she is going to turn into a mindless doll. **

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: Well its certainly been a while since I've updated this story. My laptop kinda broke so...**

* * *

xXx Koh's POV xXx

The atmosphere in the room was so tense that I could cut it, looks like they were NOT taking this very well. But it was to be expected after all. Sayo was off in god knows where with a bunch of dangerous digimon that wanted to use her for evil, Sayo had little to no memory of anybody here in the digital city so it wouldn't be hard for them to brain wash her and fill her head with lies and use her against us, AND to top it all off the reason this happened was because I was an idiot and forgot what last night was. I deserved whatever hell the Chiefs were going to throw at me.

"Uhh, guys is everything alright?"

"Of course its not alright we just lost Sayo!" Litton grabbed me by my shoulders and started to shake me. Hard. I was starting to get dizzy. Raigo wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her away from me.

"Now, now Litton was don't want to hurt him or else we might never get Sayo back." I could see that Raigo was struggling to hold her in place.

"Fine." she finally gave up trying to kill me and settled down enough for him to let go of her. But he did it slowly as to make sure that she really wasn't going to kill me on the spot.

"Litton what's with this all of a sudden? Before any of this you and Sayo only spoke once in while; twice a month if lucky. What's going on with you?" Chief Glare looked honestly confused. Chief Julia snickered a bit.

"I don't think you would want to know that answer Glare." when Chief Julia does that you do NOT want to know, trust me you don't. "Alright let's take our attention off of Koh and focus on Sayo. She is now top priority." we all nodded in response.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

I woke up to a digimon staring at me. It was that Wizardmon again. He jumped back when he saw that I opened my eyes.

"O-oh you're up." I looked around but my mind was hazy and I could barely remember anything.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" my head was spinning.

"I am Wizardmon and Lady Lilithmon has sent me here to watch you. I will always be with you to make sure that everything is alright."

"So you're just going to follow me around to make sure I'm okay?"

"Yes, and if you need anything I will get it for you." I nodded taking it all in. I got off the bed and started to walk around the room, taking in every aspect of it. There were things about the room that I didn't notice before when I took a look at it. In a corner was a lavender settee with the wood painted black to match the couch. I opened up the dresser to see multiple dresses, but the one that stood out the most was a lavender ivory colored dress. It was strapless and it had three layers to it. The bottom layer was like silk and it was very smooth, the middle layer was lavender laced and the top layer was satin with gold thread designs at the bottom and top of the dress. There was a big bow that was made out of a large violet ribbon that wrapped around the waist and it tied off in the back. There were a lot of pearls decorating it but over all it was simple.

At the bottom of the dresser were shoes-high heels to be exact- they all had to be at least 2 1/2 inches high. There were a pair of silver heels that had tiny lavender-ivory bows on it to match the dress. I pulled out the dress to see how long it was and it fell all the down to the floor, the fabric pooled around me.

"Ah, so I see that you're drawn to that dress." my head whipped around so fast that I swear that I could've gotten a whiplash. It was Lilithmon again. She turned around to face Wizardmon "Wizardmon can you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Y-yes Lady Lilithmon." he then proceeded to hurry out of the room. As soon as he left Lilithmon turned back to look at me. The chill ran down my spine once again, there was just something about the way that she looked at me. Her gaze was still icy cold and harsh. We just stood there for a while in the suffocating silence until she spoke up.

"Do you like that dress?" it was a simple question but I couldn't help but think that there was more behind that question. But all I could do was nod slightly. This seemed to please her. She walked over to the couch and sat down on it. She motioned for me sit with her. I placed the dress back in the dresser and walked over to her. "We should have a little talk."

"O-okay."

"Sit down." I nodded quickly before I sat down. "Tell me what do you remember about being a tamer and being in the Union?"

"B-before or a-after AcessGlacier?"

"Both. Any aspects of it."

"I remember a lot of things but somethings are kind of hazy to me. I can't seem to remember somethings all that well..."

"I see. Very well then thats all I wanted to talk about." she got up but before she touched the handle on the door she turned around to look at me. "Oh, and why don't you try on that dress. I think it'll fit just perfectly." she turned the handle slowly and left. And less than a minute later Wizardmon was back.

"Do y-you need anything?" I shook my head and just continued to stare at the dress before I picked it up and walked over to the bathroom to change.

xXx Normal POV xXx

Lilithmon was once again talking to Lucemon.

"How is she fairing?"

"She is doing well and her memories are slowly starting to fade away. Just a little while longer and she won't remember anything and we can destory those humans and their pathetic digimon."

"Good. Soon we can finaly complete our plan." wicked smiled appeared on their faces as well as on the other digimon that were in the room.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

"That's all. Any questions?" Chief Glare was just finishing up the meeting. I sighed. there was nothing we could currently do to help Sayo. All we could actually do was sit around and wait for something to happen. I felt so useless right now. Everyone was getting ready to go and continue their day. Just before Chief Julia left for DarkMoon she gave Chief Glare a worried glace and she left with Raigo.

"Hey, Koh." I turned around and Litton was walking towards me.

"Yeah? What is it Litton?"

"Don't be too sad alright? Sayo is a strong girl. I mean look at her she spends a lot of her time training just like you. She's not weak at all. So don't worry, we'll get her back, and when we do I suggest that you tell her alright?" she winked playfully a smile playing on her lips.

"I will when you tell Raigo." I teased and she flushed but you could barely see it because of her tanned skin. That's what happeneds when you spend all of your time training in hot places with sun, just kidding she looks more like a natural tan. But she got over it and gave me a encouraging smile and went back to talk with Chief Glare. I really do hope that she's fine, but I can't shake the cold chill I get down my spine when I think about her and those digimon. All I could do right now was pray and hope that she was okay.

* * *

**A/N: I think my writing skills dropped a bit. And has anyone noticed how almost everything in Dawn is the oppisite of Dusk and the same way around? Like the Chiefs, and Litton and Raigo, and with Sayo and Koh. Just another one of my curious thoughts is all.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: We're gonna focus more on Koh and what's going on in both Digital Cities in this chapter because I don't think I'm paying enough attention to them in this story. And there's a surprise at the end about Sayo and her past so keep reading. **

* * *

xXx Koh's POV xXx

I went back to my Tamer Home to tell the digimon what the plan was. And as soon as I got back all of the digimon were waiting for me in the living room.

"Well?" Gatomon impatient as ever asked me.

"Well what?" I knew what she ment but I was just trying to stall for as long as I can before I have to tell them the bed news.

"Well as in what did they say? What are we go to do about Sayo?" I sighed.

"We can't do anything right now," I paused and waited. 1...2...3 and right about now.

"WHAT?" I knew that they would all react badly to this. Sayo's digimon jumped off the couch and it looked like they were going to head for the warp pad.

"We are going to go have a talk with Chief Julia and Raigo about this." they started to make their way to the warp pad.

"Oh no you don't, you three. Come back here right now!"

"Why?" came an angry and upset shout from Lunamon.

"Yeah why? They want you to do NOTHING while Sayo is, is out there with _them_ doing god knows what? For all we know they could've hurt her already! I can't just sit around not knowing whats going on with my tamer!" Lalamon backed her up.

"Same here." even Gaomon was agreeing with them. I know that all digimon once they have spent enough time with their tamer start to form a very special and loyal bond with that tamer. Sometimes if tamers trade them the digimon can dislike its new tamer and will not obey them but this was insane! They were going to try to get Sayo back against the Seven Demon Lords! Not to mention disobeying a direct order from both chiefs.

"You three aren't going to do any good if you all get killed! You don't know where she is and I am pretty sure that if you just go off in a random direction you'll get yourself killed!" I was trying to get them to re-think and realize that they should just listen to the chiefs and just wait. I held a glare at the three until Lunamon cracked and listened to me.

"Fine! But if they don't get their butts on it within the next mouth I will go down there." Lunamon ment it for real. She and Sayo _never _made promises that they couldn't keep. The small digimon then went back to sit back down on the couch. The rest of them soon followed her and did the same.

"Great now that you three have gotten that out of you. Let's get this straight. While Sayo is gone you three are going to stay here. Chief Julia has made me your tamer for the time being. So you guys have stay put until we figure this out alright?"

"Fine." they all said. I sighed and walked back to my room and I promptly I collasped back onto my bed and I looked at the clock. I was 10 AM and I was already tired as hell. Maybe a nap would help, the digimon could do without me for an hour or two. With that as my last thought I drifted off to sleep.

xXx Julia's POV xXx

"What are going to do Glare?" I was still pacing around the room. I started to pace when Litton and Koh had left and after I had left Raigo in charge back in DarkMoon.

"There's nothing we really can do right now Julia. We have to wait until we can figure this out. And whenever we find some sort of hint as to her whereabouts." Glare was sitting in a chair watching me as I paced back and forth. "And you know that Julia. I know that you want to protect her and do whatever you can for her but right now all we can do is sit and wait. You've been a mother figure for her since her parent's deaths and you've done a great job at that." I saw that he was trying to smile but he never could after anyone mentioned her parents. I sighed and stopped pacing. He was right no good would come if I just kept worrying.

"You know? She reminds me a lot about her father." and I smiled a faint one.

"She does, but she looks like her mother." he let out a soft chuckle but it slowly died away.

"I really miss those two, they were some of best tamers the Union had ever seen."

"They were the next in line to be Chiefs but they declined..."

"And then we where chosen to be the next Chiefs. Just think if they hadn't stepped down we wouldn't be where we are. I wonder if Sayo still remembers them. And how they died."

"Maybe she does but chances are that she's blocked it out. No one should suffer like that at such a young age."

"She was only five when they died."

"And the sad thing is that her mother was three months pregnet with her baby sister."

"They where going to name her Cynthia..."

"Hey, Julia?"

"Yeah?"

"How long has it been since they died?" I smiled sadly at those words.

"Almost 10 years now."

"Huh. Its been that long already?"

"It had hasn't it?"

xXx Normal POV xXx

Silence filled the air as the two just sat there before one of them spoke up.

"Glare, I think we should tell Koh and the digimon about her past. They'll need to find out sooner or later." the man nodded softly before getting up. Chief Julia stood up after him as he walked towards the warp pad.

* * *

**A/N: It was really weird doing Chief Julia's POV. I had to use names only and I couldn't stop typing 'chief' in front of their names. **

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: Well its been a while since I've updated this. Not that you guys care but school has been a killer. But I've been working on my fics on and off in between days so don't think I forgot about you guys.**

* * *

xXx Koh's POV xXx

"Koh! Get! Up!" I felt something land on me after jumping up and down on my back, and judging by the voice it was Patamon.

"What? Can't it wait till later?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes I took a peak at the clock. I had only been asleep for 34 minutes! God damn this better be important, to warrant a wake-up like this.

"No it can't. Chief Julia and Glare are here, and they said that they need to talk to you." Patamon started to fly out the door and I followed him a little reluctantly.

"Chief Glare, Chief Julia is something wrong?" I could their eyes held a look that was all to familar by now. That look _never_ ment anything good.

"Koh we need to talk." Chief Julia's voice was like stone and that was a bit unsettling.

"You see, we haven't been very honest with you, and neither has Sayo. There's a lot that you don't know about, a lot that not anyone really knows about." Chief Glare walked over to stand next Chief Julia.

"What are you two talking about? I'm sure that you've all been pretty honest with me since the begining of this."

"You're missing the point Koh. Just exactly how much about Sayo do you know?"

"Uhhh, well I know enough about her that I would trust her with my life in a heartbeat. I know her likes and dislikes, I know where she likes to be on her own time, I know her well enough to come over on a regular basis, and I know that her digimon are familar enough with me to drop their guard."

"That's not what we're talking about. What I mean is, just how much you know about her on a personal level? Do you know anything about her past? Her childhood? Or even anything about her family? Or if she even has a family? Do you know anything about her not relating to her as a tamer?" then it hit me. I knew almost nothing about her yet I trust her with everything. I have never questioned her about anything, because I thought I knew all about her.

"..." I had no response for his questions. I heard him sigh and he started to talk again.

"Look we're not here to blame you or anything," there was a long pause in which he looked over to Chief Julia and she softly nodded, "we're here to tell you the whole truth about Sayo. Starting now I don't want to keep secrets about her from you of all people."

"Wha-what ae you talking about?" how much about Sayo could they know? I know that Chief Julia might know more than anyone else but I doubt that Chief Glare could know so much.

"Koh sit down this is going to be a long chat." Chief Julia walked over and leaned against the counter along with Chief Glare. I pulled out a chair and sat down backwards, something told me this was indeed going to be a very long talk.

"Where should we begin Glare? There's so much to cover."

"Well it's only natural for us to start with her parents Julia. All the way in the begining before she even came to be."

"Very well then, that thats were you want to start. You see Koh there's always been a reason as to why everything that has to do with digimon has come so easily to Sayo, her parents where tamers. And exceptional ones at that. So you could say that it's in her blood, a skill that is inherited in a way."

"That's impossible, there would be records of them here."

"Who said there aren't any?"

"There aren't! I've check, I ran her surname through the system, the only match was hers." it wasn't possible. There where no names that matched. Past or present. "No names matched Hoshiko."

"Ah, but that isn't her real surname."

"What?"

"Her real surname is Yuzuki, we can show you if you'd like some proof. Follow us." I gathered up the digimon and did what I was told, I followed them. We went back to that secret room and this time it was Chief Julia that sat down at the computer. I watched her type the name it and it started to scan through the database for matching names. Three matched and their files were pulled up. I gasped. There was a family resemblance between the three, and there was no doubt that they had to be her parents.

Her father had raven black hair and he wore thin silver-rimmed glasses that covered his indigo eyes, he didn't seem like the type of person that had many friends because there was something about his picture that had a resemblance to Sayo's. His name was Hisoka Yuzuki. They both had a cold look in their eyes in their profile pictures and of course they both belonged to Night Claw. Her mother though was a different story, she was smiling and she looked a hell of a lot like Sayo. Those two could've been twins for god's sake! She on the other hand belonged to the Light Fangs, her name was Natsuki Koizumi.

"How do you two know so much about them?"

"Simple they were our best friends." a fond smile tugged at Cheif Julia's lips.

"I assume you've looked at the teams they belonged to correct?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then it should be easy to firgure out that they were on our team."

"And that just like us they were rivals during their time in the digital world."

"Wait you mean that-"

"Uh-huh. Those two where a lot like you and Sayo now, but with just minor differences."

"But that doesn't explain why Sayo would show in searches using both surnames."

"That is an easy one to answer. We created two files for one that you searched were just filled with basic infomation, things that wasn't really too important. But the one under her real surname has almost everything about her. Just by reading it you could most likely know everything about her. And her entire life."

"Then why, Chief Julia, would you make two of them?"

"Because I knew that once someone spent enough time with her they would, naturally, start to get curious and they would search her up. And by nature Sayo wouldn't be happy, and that it would just bring up some _very_ horrific mermories for her. I just couldn't let that happen to her, so I made two files for her and she picked a new surname to use. She became Sayo Hoshiko upon becoming a tamer for the Union." I could see that Cheif Julia really cared for her. I was speechless however. What in her past was so bad that she had to block it out and thats she had to change her name? Why did she have to become someone else?

"Now that you know that much do you want for us to continue? The next part gets pretty scaring and terrible." Chief Glare had spoken up for the first time since Chief Julia started expaining. I nodded without thinking, Sayo ment so much to me and I wanted to know what had made her so cold and serious. And to a deeper extent I wanted to help her.

"Alright, but you should know that she's been through more than most people have been through in their whole lives." I nooded again.

"Well then let's start with her parent's time here in the digital world." Chief Glare looked to Chief Julia for her to countinue with the story.

"You see Koh we were all around your age when we all first met. And I know that you're thinking that that's a little old for us to be meetting, but we weren't like any of you when we were younger. It wasn't us but rather it was her parents that where different." a light chuckle came from Chief Glare and I looked over to him.

"If I remember correctly Julia both of her parents were some the most sought after people in the Union."

"Ah, I see that your memory hasn't left you Glare." her voice was teasing.

"What are you two talking about?" really now how the hell do they think that I would know what they were talking about?

"What I think they mean Koh, is that to put it bluntly her parents had people who contantly followed them. Is that right?" Lunamon spoke up from her place beside me. I raised an eyebrow still in confusion. Laughter erupted from the two chiefs.

"That is very correct Lunamon, that's acually how those two came to know each other. When in battle most other tamers didn't focus on the battle but rather the other tamer. Girls would try to flirt with Hisoka and the boys would drool over Natsuki, the thing is that most of the boys were from the Night Claw and two of them were my teammates. So you can see how annoying it was for me. That's why I started to hang out with Glare and his team."

"My team was well balanced with both boys and girls, and my team didn't really hold interest Natsuki or Hisoka so it was easier for Julia to train with us. We didn't get distracted by thse two. That's also actually how we got to know them too. They found us to be more bareable than the rest of the population."

"Well anyways it always seemed like whoever they fought they always won, but honestly it was never a true win."

"Probably because their opponent didn't pay attention to the battle."

"So Chief Lilly and Chief Akio found that these two would've been a perfect match for each other. They both had amazing skills but they also were almost evenly matched when it came to power in battle. The first match they fought was one of the most amazing things I had seen here in the digital world. The emotion in the stands was intense. Everything about those two clashed, but I guess thats what made those two such great rivals for each other. Those two were living, breathing proof that opposites attract. Not to mention they pushed eachother way past their limits and grew together." I was too wrapped up in the story and imagining what their lived would've been like to really think. I instead just listened, taking all of this new information in. Sayo must be proud of her parents.

"Well I'll just to get to the point, after a few years those two had grown very close," a soft chuckle ecaped Chief Julia's lips and she continues, "I remember Hisoka was always so nervous and flustered when trying to ask her out. In the end I was the one that told her, without his knowledge of course. They were together for a total of almost 21 months before Hisoka popped the question. And in front of everyone nontheless. But before those two could get married they had to make a tough choice."

"What was it?"

"They were offered to be the next Chiefs of the Union." Chief Glare spoke up. "And as you know its a high honor to even be considered to be the next Chiefs, let alone be chosen to be them. Me and Julia at the time worked as second-in-command, just like Litton and Raigo now."

"So why are you two Chiefs? I mean no disrespect but if they where chosen why aren't they Chiefs?"

"Because they never accepted it, we became Chiefs after they promptly declined."

"Seriously? Why would they do that?" both of them shrugged.

"Not sure, they never told anyone. After that they left the digital world and went to live in the human world."

"Wait a minute, it couldn't have be that easy for them to do that."

"It can be if you weren't born and raised in the digital world, they were from the human world from the very start of things. Turns out that both of their parents where rich. Natsuki's parents were famous actors and not to mention they owned a very large company, and Hisoka's parents where scientists. So unlike you Sayo has a life in both worlds. Her stay here isn't forever she will go back when its time. And when she's finally old enough."

"Sh-shes not staying?"

"No, her time here has only been because of us, she is only 15 right and because of that until she is 18 years old she must stay here. We took over as her caretakers ten years ago. But when she's old enough she will go back. Her cousin Kai is currently holding her place as head of the family for her. And I suppose you're going to ask us about Kai?" I nodded and she smiled. "Kai is 25 years old and is engaged. They are to be wed on the first day of spring, or at least sometime close to that. Sayo looks up to him as and older brother and mentor, and he views her as a little sister that he needs to protect from everything, especially from boys. He is currently running the family in her place being her first cousin, and the one she trusts the most."

"Wait, that mean's that he's ten years older than her." if Chief Julia had to take care of Sayo because she was too young shouldn't her cousin be able to take care of her? It made no sense, then again nothing currently did.

"Thats correct."

"Then why can't he take care of her? I mean yeah ten years ago he was 15 but his family could've taken her in." I heard her sigh.

"The reason that she is even in the digital world in the first place was because her parents were murdered. She's here because was can keep her safe and we know where she is all the time."

xXx Julia's POV xXx

"The reason that she is even in the digital world in the first place was because her parents were murdered. She's here because was can keep her safe and we know where she is all the time." I had to bite back tears the second I finished this sentence. I looked over to Koh and I could see that his eyes had widened and that he was having trouble speaking. "You don't need to say anything, her parents were murdered when she was five years old. That's why she has been here for so long."

"She's really here for her own protection, even though back then we didn't know why. All the evidence supported a rouge digimon attack and we saw it as that. Had we known she was what she was, Natsuki and Hisoka would've never been alone like that, and we would've been there more often for them."

"So the second that they allowed me and Glare to take custody of her, we arranged it with the rest of her family that her mother's brother would run the family until we could return her. You should've seen them. Kai didn't want to let her go. But he let go after she convinced him to, I think that even back then she knew what was going on. That's why she went with us without a struggle. After all of these years we've raised her and did whatever was needed to keep her safe, and from harm."

"But we never did so in a way that we were so protective of her that we didn't let her do anything. If she was anything like her parents she wouldn't have stood for that."

"We gave her plenty of freedom to do what ever she pleased."

"Damn you two must've been like the greatest parents ever." I smiled. A soft chuckle was once again present in the air but this time it came from me.

"Oh, but the story isn't over yet, it's close but not just yet. As the years passed she grew older and became a tamer. But as they passed she became distant and colder to the world. I guess the reality of what had transpaired caught up finally. Sayo no longer smiled for hours on end but just every now and then. She kept to herself and didn't come and see us just to talk anymore. And pretty soon we just grew apart, but I kept coming back to the old memories. Then all of this started and I reverted back to being the protective mother that I once was for her. But it still wasn't enough to protect her." the same feeling of anger flooded over me again and I clenched my fists.

* * *

-Time Skip (1 1/2 months)-

xXx Normal POV xXx

The loud beeping of the computers were ever present in the large Union Toom. Raigo stood in the Chief's position checking for abnormal changes in the digital world while Chief Julia was out.

"Hey! Hold on! Dorothy zoom in one that spot!" Raigo pointed at the screen at a tiny dot.

"Alright." Dorothy tapped at a few keys and it started to zoom slowly in. But before it was finished the screen was filled with error messages.

"Wha-what the hell is going on!" tamers scrambled to get ready to counter a virus attack on their server but it never came. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know!" the voices overlap until you couldn't distingush one from another.

"Everyone stop!" Raigo's voice rang above the others. "Calm down! This isn't a virus, if it was our server would be down by now. A beeping on the screen drew his attention away from the other tamers.

"Raigo! You there?" Litton was on the other side.

"Yeah, I'm here. What is it Litton?"

"I'm just checking on you, the computers just went crazy on our side."

"Yours did too?"

"Yeah, what's going on here?"

"Wait hold up! Did you happen to see something odd on your screen?"

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"Same thing happened over here."

"You have any idea whats going on?"

"Not yet but I can feel something familar. I can't explain it."

"I saw runes, odd ones. And not like the ones that the usual digimon use. I didn't reconize any of them."

"Can you possibly duplicate some of those for me?"

"No sorry. It was gone right after it showed up."

"Damn. We need to find out whats going on!" a loud beeping once again was everywhere and the tamers tapped quickly at the keys.

"-the hell?" the voice came from the other side of the screen and then the beeping stopped all of a sudden. A world map of the digital world popped up and a soft beeping started around the area of Shadow Abyss.

"Litton! Are you seeing the same thing I am?"

"Yeah. I think I know what it is. Call the chiefs I think we just found her."

"Wait you mean her as in-"

"That's correct, it's Sayo."

"Then we better get Koh and the digimon too."

"Alright see you later." Litton logged off and so did Raigo.

"Somebody! Get Chief Julia on!" just as quckly as he had given the orders Chief Julia was on the screen.

"What is it Raigo?" her voice was as cool as ever.

"You need to come here right now, we just found her. Or at least her general location, but who cares? It's something right?!"

"Y-you're serious?" a relief look washer over he face. Raigo smiled, it was good to see his chief not have to worry about having to find her anymore.

"I am. Just come back and we'll head over to meet with Litton and the others."

"Alright. I'll be there soon." she logged off.

"Finally Koh can stop being depressed and help us find her." Litton muttered un her breath after informing Chief Glare.

* * *

**A/N: Well thats it for this chapter I think this is the longest one I've ever written but its also the most enjoyble one I've written yet. I changed the way I write my stories a little bit but I don't think its very noticeble, otherwise its more or less the same. Well thats all bye everyone~**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: Such a long time since I updated. I miss writting this so much.**

* * *

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

I was in the music room playing the piano. The room was richly furnished and there were instruments of many kind in the large room. But I perfered the piano out of all of them.

For as long as I could remember I've been here, but I dream of a young boy my age. He has warm red eyes that shone with joy and he has an aura of happiness around him. But Lady Lilithmon says that they are nothing. I have been here all my life as I have been told but I remember almost nothing of it. Lady Lilithmon-even though she doesn't like it when I call her that-and Lord Lucemon are very kind to me and so are the others. But sometimes I am lonely in this castle all by myself and can't help but feel a longing to be with other people.

"Why did you stop playing?" I turned around and Lady Lilithmon was walking towards me. I then realized that I had stopped.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't realize I had. I guess I was so deep in thought that I forgot." I smiled I always found it comforting to be around her. Aside from myself she was the only other female around this place.

"Can you play me sonething?" she smiled softly at me and I nodded. I knew which songs she liked best and picked the one that was best on the piano. (A/N: The song is Refrain and it is by Mizuki Nana. She is one of my favorite Japanese artists. As always the song will be on my profile so check it out.)

"Kimi wo omou kotoba mo kimochi hanareteiru samishi sugiru kotae ni mimi wo utagau. Nani ga okite shimatta no? Tsuiyashita hibi wa tooku mukiau koto dekinakute hanarete yuku yo. Itsumademo deaeta koro no mabushii kimochi nara...kawari hateta kokoro yume wo machiwabite mo tsumi ga oikose yo owari tsugeru shika nakute. Tsumetai arashi sugitara machi wa sugao miseru, nani mo okunakatta you ni toki ni nagareru. Ayashii hibi wo norikoete, sukoshi shizuka ni nattara. Mabayui hikari no naka ni tobikonde yukeru. Hito wa deai wo kurikaeshi niji no ut kanaderu mudan ja nai wakare wa. Motomete kowagarazu ni kasa wo tojita nara hareta hi ga otozureta yo."

My fingers dirfted over the keys as the melody filled the room. "Kore kara mo deaeru hito to mabushii kimochi nara furitsumoru aishisa, uragiri mo subete mune no naka ni shimai. Atarashii niji no uta kiyoraka ni nagareru mudan ja nai wakare wa. Motomete kowagarazu ni kasa wo tojita nara hareta hi ga otozureta yo. Otona ni nareta kiga suru." I finished and lifted my fingers off the keys. I turned around to face her, she smiled lovingly at me and I smiled back.

"Lilithmon?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Why did you come here? I'm usually all by myself or with the other digimon."

"Lucemon wanted me to fetch you."

"Oh. Then shouldn't we be going?"

"Of course my dear." she moved out of the way for me to walk through the halls, she fell into pace beside me. As we entered the large room where all of the Demon Lords gathered for a meetings I found it strangely empty.

"Where's everyone else?" the rest of them were always around somewhere.

"Lucemon wanted it to be just us."

"Oh." he saw us approching and stood up.

"How has our little guest been?" he gently took my hand and placed a soft kiss on it. He always did this every time we met. I giggled and I saw Lilithmon smile fondly.

"I am well. Are you?" I always ask him that even though I already know the answer beforehand. But it was out of habit that I asked.

"As am I my dear."

"That's always wonderful to hear. Lilithmon said that you wanted to meet with us?"

"Yes, I did. Now are you still having those dreams of yours?" he frowned and looked concerned. I nodded softly.

"I still do but not as much. They are starting to fade away and there are longer spaces in between the dreams."

"I see. Is there anything else you would like to tell me? I'm worried." I shook my head softly and looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. There really isn't much else to these dreams."

"Very well then are you hungary?" come to think of it I haven't really eaten anything in a while.

"Yes, a little."

"Wizardmon!" Lucemon's voice rang through out the room and Wizardmon came in through some doors behind Lucemon.

"Y-yes Lord Lucemon?"

"Our young guest is hungry. Please fetch her something to eat." Wizardmon nodded and looked at me.

"Is there anything in particular that you would like?" I thought for a moment and I was craving something sweet.

"Um, something sweet would be nice." I blushed, I sounded like such a child! I saw him nod softly at me, taking note of what I wanted.

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"Very well then. Wizardmon you heard her."

"Ye-yes Lord Lucemon." he turned and headed towards the doors once again.

"Lilithmon take her back to her room and Wizardmon will be with you shortly." Lilithmon nodded at Lucemon and we went back to my room. We didn't have to wait very long until Wizardmon knocked on the door. Lilithmon opened the door to let him in. He placed a tray of pastries on the table by the couch.

"I-is there anything else that you need?" Wizardmon asked softly, head down.

"Yes, there is. Would you mind getting us a pot of tea?" Lilithmon asked sweetly and I saw Wizardmon nod and leave the room. She sat down next to me on the couch and placed some of the pastries onto a plate and gave it to me. Then she got some for herself and she started to eat it. "Go ahead try some. Its very delicious, my favourite are the ones with a mix of berries." she pointed the to the one that was on the very top of my stack of pastries. I picked it up and brought it to my mouth to take a bite. It was delicious. "Well how is it?"

"It's delicious," I smiled and took another bite of the fruit filled pastry. Then I heard a knock at the door, I was just about ot get up to answer it but Lilithmon beat me to it. She opened the door allowing Wizardmon in. He was carrying a tray with two tea cups, some honey, and a pot of tea. The cups had an elegant floral design that matched the pot. With a wave of her hand Lilithmon dismissed Wizardmon and soon it was just to two of us again. She picked up the pot and poured both of us a cup. She started to add the honey to both of our cups and then handed me one of them. I took the small spoon and started to stir it slowly.

The tea smelled really good, it brought a sense of calm over me. It always made any anxieties of mine fade. I saw her take a sip of the tea and I did the same. I sighed it tasted that same as always but it was still a little bitter. I added just a tiny bit more honey to my taste. I heard her chuckle a little bit and I looked up at her.

"You have quite a taste for sweet things don't you?" she looked amused and I flushed slightly. She chuckled again but this time a little louder, "It's alright, I myself have a taste for sweet things as well. Eat as much as you like, there's always more." I nodded feeling the blush slowly fade away. We sat, talked, and ate the pastries for quite some time until it was all finished.

"Lilithmon?"

"Yes, my dear?" she had started to clean up and place everything on their respective trays.

"Can we go out to the garden today?" I've only been out in the garden once and since then I've been wanting to go back out. She looked like she was thinking for a moment before she spoke up.

"I'll tell you what, help me with these and we can go out for a little bit. Okay?" she smiled kindly and I jump off the couch. I quickly grabbed the other tray and headed for the door. I could feel the excitement and happiness surge through me. As we made out way down the long hallway we saw Wizardmon and Monodramon walking towards my roon.

"We'll take these for you Lady Lilithmon." Monodramon spoke up when they saw us. The two quickly took the trays and headed the other way.

"Well then, I guess that we are free the visit the garden then." she started to walk down the hall as well until she realized that I wasn't following. She turned around to look at me, "Well? Are you coming?" I quickly snapped out of the daze that I was in and quickly followed after her.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

I had just stepped out of the shower and was mostly dressed when Gatomon burst onto my room.

"Koh! You need to come out here now!" she said quickly, for a moment I thought that there was a problem, I quickly grabbed my digivice.

"Why? What's wrong Gatomon?"

"You just have to hurry, but first please finish dressing yourself." she ran back out of my room and closed the door. I sighed and put on the rest of my clothing before heading out to see what was going on within my own Tamer Home. I passed by the room that Sayo had used when she was still here and I couldn't help but hate myself a little.

I had promised the chiefs that I would keep her safe and out of harms way and look at what has happened. The door was opened and everything was excactly the same as when she left. Her clothing and belongings were still neatly placed in the room. I shoved my hand in the pocket of my pants and dug around for something. I pulled it out. It was a silver pendent, it was Sayo's. A few of us had bought it for her on her 15th birthday. The locket part of the pendednt had flowers that decorated all around the case. Inside I knew was a picture of the two of us, the two chiefs, Lunamon, and Coronamon.

"I promise you that I will get you back. Just please stay safe for a little while longer." I whispered, mostly to myself.

"Koh! Are you done yet?" it was Gatomon. It was time to go see what's got her all excited. I walked out to see Raigo, Litton, Chief Julia, and Chief Glare all waiting for me.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Gatomon stood there expecting an answer but before I could Cheif Glare spoke up.

"It doesn't matter. Koh I hope that in this past month and a half you've managed to train your digimon. And I hope that they are up for a challange." he looked at me expectingly and I nodded. In fact that was all that I've been doing.

"Good." Cheif Julia walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I hope that you're not still beating yourself up over Sayo." I didn't answer her and she gave a small sigh. "Well then this should cheer you up. Raigo. Litton. Tell him." I looked over at them and they looked ready to burst. Looking at each other they smiled widely.

"We've found her!" I eyes widen and my heart skipped a beat. Was it really true? Did they really find her? I could instantly feel myself start to smile and I could see the relief flash across everyone's faces.

xXx Glare's POV xXx

The second that Raigo and Litton told him the good news I could see that something had been lifted from his heart. I could see that he was returning to the Koh that we all knew; the one that didn't normally think first, the one that always smiled, the one that everyone has come to like for his personality, and the one that was just a little to dense to see that everyone was waiting for him and Sayo to get together. I could see the bright smile that spread across his face and for the first time since Sayo left I felt relieved.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to give Lilithmon motherly personality to Sayo. It'll play a big part in later chpaters. Yes, I do know that some of the digimon on this chapter you can't find in the Shadow Abyss but it is my story so I can mix up where digimon can be found if I want. I gave Sayo a more formal speach just because I thought it would be fun to write in.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: It's been a long time since an update so to make it up I wrote an extra long chapter for you all. Enjoy.**

* * *

xXx Koh's POV xXx

By now the other digimon were ecstatic and jumpy on hearing the news. While I myself just couldn't find the word to describe what I was feeling. So many emotions rushed through me, but above all was relief. Relief in knowing that she would be coming back soon even if it ment that I had to find and carry her back myself.

"Koh?" I snapped out of my daze and realized that Litton was talking to me.

"Huh?" I responded to her, I had no idea what they had been saying.

"I know that it's a shock but don't get too confortable with the news. We only have an idea of the general area that she's in. We still actualy need to locate her."

"Wait. What?" Lunamon had stopped jumping around and looked at her in confusion.

"It's improvement but it's still going to take some time to find her." upon hearing those words Lunamon's ears started to droop and she looked sad again. It made my heart break. She was such a loyal digimon and it made her feel useless to be sitting here unable to do anything for Sayo. I smiled and petted her softly, she looked up at me with her large dark pink eyes.

"Don't worry she'll be back real soon, because I'm gonna go get her back. And before you even know it everything will be back to normal." I saw her eyes light up and she smiled at me.

"Really?" she looked at me like a child; full of hope and innocence.

"I promise." I rubbed her head once more and smiled. She smiled brightly once more and bound off to be with the other digimon. We watched as all of the digimon left the ratoom, then slowly they all looked at me.

"Koh. You should know better than to do that to the poor thing." Chief Julia scolded me. I was confused to sat the least.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, filling her with false hope! You can't possibly think that in your current condition that you can get her back."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What I means is that, Koh you're a strong tamer but this is the Seven Demon Lords we're dealing with. If you even try to fight them they'll kill you. They won't stop to think about taking your life."

"I can take them! I know that I can!" I argued back.

"Koh we know that you're strong but look at the facts, she's more than likely heavily surrounded by _very _strong digimon. Not to mention they have orders to keep anyone from getting to her, that means that you will have one hell of a time trying to get to her. And even then the Seven Demon Lords will be with her at that point. I know that you're strong but you're not strong enough to take them on at least not yet."

"But how long? How long are we just going to just sit here and do nothing to help her! I thought that you out of all people would understand! Don't you care about her?" without even waiting for an answer I ran to the warp pad into SunShine and I ran toward the terminal. From there on it was a blur. The people didn't register in my mind and then I was at Proxy Island. I wandered around until I found a comfortable spot up high so I could see the ocean and all of the digimon. It was peaceful here, the digimon didin't bother you unless you bothered them. As I stared out into the ocean I couldn't help but let my mind slowly wonder towards Sayo. I remember back when we first met (A/N: This is going to be just a bunch of long ass flashbacks. It's just going to be parts from the game with my own twist on things. And just the more important parts where it involves Koh and Sayo).

_I had woken up late and was rushing to the DigiColiseum and I was met with Pulsa when I got there. He started to kind of sort of yell at me because we were the ones losing. After watching Tonpei lose against Newton it was my turn. After being given encouraging words from most of the the other Normal ranked tamers I went on to try and win our way back into the tournament. I had first battled Newton and my digimon made quick work of his. Then it was Ponch, we beat him pretty quickly too. Then finally it was Gutts talking smack as always. He was a little harder but we still won. After that everyone congradulated me on my wins. Then me and Chief Glare went out and met up with Chief Julia and Sayo. _

_We each gave a salute to the other team's Chief before I actually got a good look at her. She looked a little like Chief Julia, enough so that they looked like sisters in a way._

Even now they still held some resemblance between them.

_The two chiefs exchanged complements about the teams. Sayo just stood there looking bored. Then our eyes locked. I noticed how cold they were. I noticed how she was dressed, she didn't dress like the rest of the girls in Night Claw. The one thing that stood out the most about her was that her armband with the Night Claw symbol on it, it didn't look like the other ones that everyone had. It looked older and it didn't look like it belonged to her._

Now I know where she had gotten her armband from, it had no doubt had come from her father.

_Once the Chiefs had finished we headed into the waiting room until I was ready. After seeing my rival I was so pumped that I jumped straight into battle. There I found her waiting for me and I quickly challenged her to battle. All she had done was smirk and released her digimon. I surprised to see that she had two ultimates and a rookie like me. Before long our battle was underway. My digimon were the first to attack while Sayo and her's more or less just stood there. Her digimon were quick and they attacked mine soon after. Despite being cute that rookie of her's can pack a punch. She had Coronamon down with just a swipe of her claw. The battle so far could've gone to either side until they managed to take out her Lunamon. Then it was in my favor until she took out Coronamon then we were even once again. But eventually we won only after my digimon had taken quite a bit of damage._

_"Hmmm. I guess you're not too bad. But I won't lose to you next time." with that she walked out of the arena. I was already looking forward to the next time we met._

Looking back at it now I wonder what would've happened if I had lost against her. But I guess it wouldn't have made much of a difference in the current outcome of things.

_The next time I saw Sayo again was when I was sent on a quest to Resistor Jungle. The tension between the Light Fangs and Night Claw was growing fast. I held firmly onto my belief that it wasn't the Night Claw's fault but I followed the orders that I were given and went there. I ran into another tamer and battled him. He were pretty easy to beat but he acted pretty weird, like he didin't know what the hell they were doing in Resistor Jungle. Then I came across Newton. The way he talked it sounded off but he attacked me so I fought back. When I beat him said his head hurt and ran off. When I finally caught up to him he was mumbling about destorying the Union. Thats when she showed up. Sayo had told Newton to run and then we fought._

_She only had two digimon with her that time so it made me wonder what had happened to the other one. I finally won after having to heal my digimon a few hundred times._

_"I lost to a Light Fang? Even if I have lost I won't let you destroy the Union! I will not lose to evil, justice is on the side of the Night Claws." then Sayo readied herself once agin for another battle but Chief Glare called in just in time. He told all of us to not engage any Night Claws in battle and to get the hell out of there. Sayo gave me a confused look before deciding that we would continue later. Then she used a gate disk and left. I followed suit soon after. _

I smiled to myself, those memories with Sayo are always so vivid.

_It was icy cold and I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. There was a huge unknown digimon currently getting ready to fight Sayo. I could see the others behind it. The others being Chief Glare, Kenpa, Tonpei, Cheetah, and a Gold rank tamer that I didn't reconize. _

_"What do you think you're doing? Let them go now!" Sayo had her digivice out and ready to release her digimon, the unknown digimon let out and attack. I saw it hit her and she instantly fell to the ground unconscious, her digivice far from her grasp. I rushed in to try and wake her but she wouldn't wake up. Finally gave up and decided to fight the digimon in hopes that maybe defeating it will wake everyone up. But before I could think it attacked me too. I was only out for a few seconds. _

_When I woke up the digimon looked suprised, but then it disappeared saying something about a Chrono Core. After that to my relief everyone started to slowly wake up starting with Sayo. I quickly rushed to help her since she was a little dizzy. But then the worst possible thing happned, Ophanimon attacked me. I quickly realized my digimon and we got ready for the battle of our lives._

I chuckled softly at the memory. Back then I would've never thought that I could win a fight against the Chiefs or their digimon, but now after all of this I feel like as long as I have a reason to fight and never give up I'll win.

_It was a long battle, that I was pretty sure I was going to lose but by some miracle we won and brought her back to her senses. Once she realized what was happening she woke up Chief Glare. The two explained why they were there and what had happened. We then proceeded to wake everyone up and headed back into SunShine. Once we were back in SunShine the four of us headed for the Union room. Sayo had a worried look on her face and we all guessed that it was about her teammates._

_"Koh. Would you mind taking care of Sayo? I don't think its safe to send her back." I hadn't been listening to most of the conversation but I had agreed to take her in. After that she left first leaving me with Ophanimon and Chief Glare. The two started to talk in hushed tones before dimissing me. _

Seems like every single time something happens to the Night Claws or Sayo I'll be the one to take care of her, but I don't mind it. It's rather nice to have her around and I miss it when she's gone.

_The months had passed without much improvement for the Night Claws. Sayo had settled in at my Tamer Home and my digimon liked having her and her digimon around despite how different they were. Coronamon always teased Lunamon about something stupid and it would always end in a fight. It was weird seeing the contrast between the two of us and our digimon. My digimon rarely listened to me and did as they pleased but hers listened to her and did whatever they were asked. Sometimes I wonder if all the digimon in DarkMoon were like that. _

_One night we stayed up late and just talked._

_"Hey Sayo?"_

_"Hm?" she looked at me, her expression unchanging. It seemed like she never showed any expressions or emotions. _

_"Can I ask you some questions?" I wanted to get to know you her a little bit. I mean so far I hadn't really learned anything about her so far._

_"Sure. As long as they aren't stupid ones." she placed the book down and gave me her full attention._

_"Depends on if you find them stupid." I could've sworn there was a slight tug at her lips._

_"Don't be smart. Just ask the questions."_

_I thought for a moment before I came up with one. I was going to start with something simple and work my way up to the more complexed ones._

_"Whats your surname?" I saw her smirk and there was a slight twinkle in her eyes._

_"Depends, if you tell me yours."_

_"Okay. So what is it?" I saw her hesitate for a moment before responding._

_"Hoshiko. Now what's yours?"_

_"Hamasaki." I smiled brightly and I heard her chuckle softly._

_"Seems to fit you rather well..."_

_"You think? Well anyways next question. Which team do you like better?" I knew that was a pointless question but I don't think it would be smart to ask the real questions._

_"Tch. Are you and idiot? What do you think?" I looked at her and saw her sharp eyes fixed on me and I felt like I had offended her. But then the eyes softened and she smiled slightly. "Don't take it too seriously I just wanted to see how you would react. Truth is I don't know, I think both teams are pretty good." she then moved her gaze to a window, it was a nice night. Not too cold not too hot and it was pretty with all of the stars and the moon. "Next."_

_"Huh? Oh! Um uhhh. Do you like SunShine?"_

_"I guess so. It's different from DarkMoon. But some of the digimon aren't the nicest and they don't seem to listen to their tamers. It's a bit disrespectful if you ask me."_

_"Wait, aren't your guys digimon like that too?"_

_"No. Most digimon are rather friendly despite looks and they all listen and obey their tamers."_

_"Oh." so all digimon really were like that._

_"But I guess it's to be expected since the two teams are way different."_

_"Yeah I guess so. So why did you join the Night Claws?"_

_"Dunno. I just did. It seemed to be a better choice than the Light Fangs at the time."_

_"Do you regret it?"_

_"Mmm no."_

_"Okay then, what sort of talents do you have."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Talents. Like you know things that you can do really well."_

_"I don't really know. I guess I can sort of sing and play the piano? Haven't done either in a while though."_

_"Wow really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Cool! Can I hear?"_

_"Sorry not now. Not in a singing mood and no piano in sight. But maybe some other time."_

_"Awww okay then. Then how about your birthday?"_

_"December 17th."_

_"Cool you're just a few months younger than I am!"_

_"Really now? When is yours?"_

_"July 29th."_

_The night went on with random questions that were thought of off the top of my head. Some were stupid some were pretty good ones. She answered all of them with that indifferent look on her face. Then we heard small footsteps and Lunamon appeared. She quickly hopped onto Sayo shoulder and she petted the small digimon. _

_"Sayo you should get some sleep. You too Koh." she looked tired herself._

_"I know. I will soon alright? Now where are the other two?"_

_"They're still awake and they're waiting for us." I heard her sigh before getting up._

_"Sorry, but maybe we could finish this some other time. My digimon have a habit of not sleeping if I don't. They liked to wait for me." she then walked out of the living room and into her's._

If it hadn't been for that night I don't think me and Sayo would be as close as we are. I learned a lot about her that night and I'll never forget. Not in a million years. It's the reason I trust her.

_Center Bridge was close to being finished so Chief Glare thought that it was a good time to launch and attack to try and destory that virus. But it also happened that the Night Claws thought the same thing. The restoration of the bridge stopped for the time being because Sayo had gotten a message alerting her that they were going to launch an attack once it was finished. Once we were dimissed we all left but I found Sayo talking to WaruSeadramon about something. I couldn't hear what it was about but it wasn't normal. Later I overheard a conversation between them and found out that by hacking the server WaruSeadramon manged to create a warp pad that could send someone to the other side. Sayo had wanted to get her team and everyone else back to normal by doing this. She looked really desperate to get them back to normal. She was risking her life by doing this. Then WaruSeadramon suggested that I went instead of her. _

_I agreed to help because I knew that I was stronger and that I knew Sayo couldn't fight them._

_"Be careful..." she handed me her digivice so I could get into DarkMoon. But before I left she leaned in and gave me a very quick peck on the cheek for good luck I guess. "Oh, and Koh?"_

_"Yeah?" I was trying to keep myself from turning red._

_"Thank you. I really appreciate you doing this. And be safe."_

_"No worries." with that I stepped onto the warp pad and was sent to DarkMoon City. The first person I fought when I got there was Ponch. Even with Sayo's digivice I was still identified as not being her, so what else? He attacked me. I made quick work and beat him. After he was confused and I quickly left trying to find another way to Chief Julia. I ran into Gutts and had the same problem. After I beat him I wandered around for a while until I found Barone. The fight seemed to snap her out of it just for a moment. _

_She handed me a MasterID that allowed me to enter the Union room to find Chief Julia. But then after that she fell back under its control. After showing the ID card to her guards they let me through. When I got through though Chaos Gallantmon didn't look like himself. His armor had turned a light blue and white colour and he was trying to get Chief Julia to launch the attack now. Looked like I got here just in time. But just then he attacked me and it looked like we would have to fight him as well._

_It was a long and dangerous battle. He seemed to be hell-bent on killing us but I knew somewhere deep inside he knows who he is. When it ended Chief Julia colasped to the floor clutching her head. She looked like she was in extreme pain. Chaos Gallantmon was trying to expel the virus from his body, in a flash his armor was normal again but then in less than a second it went back to white. Finally he realized who he was and expelled it. He was normal again but he was knocked out. A bridge way appeared behind them. Then a voice._

_"Damn you Chaos Gallantmon. You have escaped our grasp." the voice sent a chill up my spine and I could see that it had changed almost everything in the room._

_"I...I...am Chaos Gallantmon." he woke up and looked around and the realization dawned on him. "Koh. Are you alright? I apologize for what I've done."_

_"As long as you are alright theres no need to apologize." I smiled in relief._

_"Julia! Wake up!" she slowly opened her eyes and stood up slowly letting her senses tell register._

_"Wha-what happened?"_

_"Julia we were under the Chrono Core's power."_

_"The final stage of our plan is almost complete. Koh if you want to stop us then pursue us. We will be waiting for you deep within the Chaos Brain." the voice reappeared just brief moment before us. Then it was gone._

_"Wha-what was that?"_

_"I don't know but there is now no doubt that the digital world is in danger." _

_"Koh. Thank you for saving us."_

_"Because you were able to inflict damage I was able to break free. Thank you." I nodded softly._

_We soon came into an agreement that I would be entering the Chaos Brain alone while those two guarded the entrance into the Chaos Brain. Chief Julia had given me three FullRepairT. With that I headed into the Chaos Brain getting ready for what could be my last battle._

I got lucky that day and won. Even with the actual entrance gone tamers can still visit the area and once in a while there is a quest that requires you to go there. It's filled with virus, machine, plants, and dark type digimon so it's mostly the Night Claws that recive these quest. But every now and then a Light Fang member gets one so its not completely exclusive to those in DarkMoon, unlike other areas.

_I ventured as deep as I could in the Chaos Brain getting lost a couple times. It was a little hard battling these digimon because mine were not at all used to these types. But after a while I finally made my way to the end of the maze like place. And just as promised an unknown digimon was standing there waiting for me. But then the Chrono Core was absorbed into him and he digivolved. He was now Red one one side and Blue on the ohter side. He now called himself Chaos Grimmon. He let out a crackling laugh and jumped at me. Within seconds our battle was underway. My digimon's attacks were beling blocked and deflected. But they kept going, the little damages that they could make on his armor finally paid off. It started to crack and chip._

_"All of you! Aim for that crack right there!" I saw them nod and attack together all aimming for that one spot. Then it broke, it didn't take us long after that to beat him._

_"H-how could we lose to you!" then he let out a loud roar and the place shook. "Wha-what is this?" a dark sphere engulfed him and the new digimon that appeared looked even stronger._

_"Hahaha so this is digivolution. I've never felt anything this powerful. Now prepare for battle!" then we were once again fighting him. But this time none of the attacks did _any _sort of damage. He just simply laughed and unleashed his attack. I blacked out._

_Within the darkness I hear his voice. And the only thoughts that I could process were that I failed. I failed to help save the digital world. _

_'I-I-I'm sorry everyone...Sayo...Chief Julia...Chief Glare...Chaos Gallanantmon...Ophanimon... Everyone...I'm sorry but he's too strong..'_

_But I heard him unleash another one of his attacks. I got ready to die but it never came._

_"What? Why didn't you die?" good question. But I don't know either. I heard a beeping and by the sound of it ,it was my digivice._

_"Koh! You can do it! Don't give up!" it was her voice. It was Sayo. She was urging me on to fight and win._

_"Koh! Everyone is rooting for you! You can win!" it was Pulsa. Was it true? Is everyone cheering me on to win? "C'mon! You can do this! Get up! Get up on your feet and win!"_

_"What's the matter Koh? Are you seriously going to let him win? That isn't the Koh that I know." it was Komachi encouraging me the only way she knows how._

_"Get up Koh!" that voice could only be Chief Glare's. "Show him what the Light Fangs are capable of!" Light Fangs. Thats right. Light Fangs don't give up._

_"You can do it Koh!" it was Ophanimon this time. "You can win this! I know you can!"_

_Suddenly there was a light, it got stronger ans stronger until it was all around me. When I came to I saw that all of my digimon's and my wounds had healed. They were at 100% and ready for battle._

_"What? How is that possible?!" _

_"C'mon Koh! Let's finish this!" it was Apollomon._

_"Right."_

_In this battle my digimon's attacks did quite a bit of damage to him. When it ended I saw that he was slowly turning into data and slowly being deleted. _

_"It seems like our plan ends here. If only Chronomon was here..." then the Chrono Core disappeared._

It wasn't until the Legendary Tamer tournament. That I found out what it had ment when it said Chronomon.

_When I had freed the Night Claws the first thing I did was head back to SunShine. There I was greeted with everyone in the Union room. The first person I saw was Sayo. Mostly because she ran and jumped on me. She looked like she was going to cry. She had wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and hugged me close._

_"Thank you Koh!" I was shocked because I've never seen her like this. But it was a nice change from the usual._

_"N-no problem." she let go to let the rest of my team speak._

_"Nice job! I knew that you could do it!" Pulsa patted me on the back._

_"Yeah right Pulsa." it was Komachi. She and Pulsa always had their differences. I saw Sayo laugh softly._

_"Koh you were amazing!"_

_"Yeah, I saw you fighting. You did really well." wait how could Komachi see me fight?_

_"I don't know how but we saw you fight and we could feel it inside our hearts."_

Now though I think it could've happened because of the powers Sayo has. But I'm not sure.

_"When that attack almost killed you we could feel something inside us, then we started to urge you on and cheer for you. Could you hear us maybe?"_

_I nodded. Then I knew there was something about Sayo. Something that was different, but I couldn't name what._

_"Really? You could?" Pulsa's face showed how surprised he really was. "Really? That's amazing!"_

_"So I assume that everyone is alright?" Chief Glare finally spoke up. We had all forgotten he and Chief Julia were even there. "Koh you did really well."_

_"Thank you Chief Glare." _

_"On behalf of everyone on DarkMoon I think you. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what that Chrono Core would've made us do. So thanks, you saved all of us and the Union." Chief Julia gave me a warm smile._

_"You saved both DarkMoon and SunShine! Thank you!" it was Chaos Gallantmon's turn to talk now._

_"Koh you'ved saved us a number of times." Ophanimon said on her melodic voice. _

_"As a thank you we would like to present you with this." Chief Glare held something up to me and I took it. It was a medal. It was called a Cosmo Medal and he gave me the data for the Shine Sword. "These are one of a kind items. They existed long before this Union was built. Use them well."_

_"That is why we want you to have them. It shows that you are the tamer that saved everyone." _

_"We'll keep counting on you okay?" _

_"Right!"_

_"Now Sayo I think it's time for you to come home."_

_"Yes Chief." the two returned to DarkMoon, but before Sayo left she whispered something to me. "Looks like I'll have to work even harder to catch up." _

I guess I owe a lot to that little incident because if it wasn't for it me and Sayo wouldn't be as close.

"Sayo. I really wish I could just talk to you just for a moment."

"You two are really close aren't you?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. I whip my head around to see that it was Chief Julia.

"Yeah I guess we are. Hey, look I'm really sory for what I said back there."

"There's no need to be sorry Koh. I guess I didn't want to lose you too. It's just that they're so strong and I'm afraid you'll get killed."

"But you know I wont!"

"I know...here why don't we have a little talk and then I'll let Glare decide. He is your chief."

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: I could not figure out how this story was going in this chapter but once I finally got the first few paragraphs done everything started to flow very nicely and I got it done in no time! I had to used walkthroughs to help me write the flashbacks because it has been so long since I've played or seen the game. Funny how I didn't use them when I played but after when I am trying to write a fanfic.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

* * *

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

Lilithmon pushed a pair of large, dark brown doors open revealing a huge garden filled with all kinds of flowers. Each flower was arranged by type; the colours were just about every colour of the rainbow and more. Something caught my eye and I turned around to see some of the most beautiful roses I have ever seen. But they weren't a natural colour, they were an amazingly pretty shade of blue. I was amazed because blue was not a common natural colour in nature, so these roses had to be artificially created. I reached out to touch one when Lilithmon spoke up.

"Be careful they have thorns." I turned around to see that she was smiling at me.

"Can we pick some? I would love to have these sitting on the table in my room." I stroked one of the petals softly. Mindful of thorns

"I'll see what I can do. Why don't you go and spend some time looking at the other flowers while I try to find a digimon to help us."

"Okay." I stood up and walked around a little bit while she went back inside. I found a bench in front of a a small pond surrounded by lilies of different colours.

Suddenly a feeling of loneliness and something unfamiliar washed over me and I could bearly breathe. I grabbed onto the bench for support in fear of passing out. My body became weak and I could just barely move. The feeling then slowly ebbed away until it was just a vague feel of saddness. I raised my hand to my heart to find that it was beating rapidly and I was panting. Thinking that a song would help me calm down and make the feeling disappear I found one that I was familar with and one that I know the Demon Lords really like(A/N: Song is Tsuki no Kaasu from the anime Loveless[my sister watched the anime and I really liked the song]).

"Tsuki no KAASU tsumetai yume no naka de..." my voice was slightly shaky but I continued, pushing that feeling away, "Kotoba no nai sekai de bokura wa ai wo kataru. Itsuka kimi ni todoku made. Kizu darake no kainade daki yoseta kuchibiru no. Haritsumeta negai tokashitakute. Nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba. Ashita motto kirei na yaoru e yukeru kara. Tsuki no KAASU. Tsumetai yume no naka kara, kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute. Dokomade yukeru? Ai wo shinjite ii basho made."

I pause only for a moment to catch mt breath before continuing, "Itami wo mada shiranai kodomo dake no yarikata de. Kimi wa kimi wo tozashiteru. Mimimoto de sasayaita hajimete no ai no kotoba, massugu na hitomi, madowasetai. Nee kimi wo dakishimete atatamerareru naraba. Donna batsu mo tsumi mo ima wa kowakunai. Tsuki no KAASU. Tsumetai yume kara samete. Kimi to tadayoi tsunagiatte. Dokomade yukou? Ai no shijima wo te ni suru made." I closed my eyes and heard my voice slowly disappear into the garden.

An image of a women with light lavender hair and a man with dark green hair appeared in my mind along with that boy with the warm and comforting red eyes. I opened my eyes and shaking the images away I continued singing.

"Nee aishiatta kako no, utsukushisa sutesareba. Ashita motto kirei na yoru e yukeru kara. Tsuki no KAASU. Tsumetai yume no naka kara, kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute. Dokomade yukeru? Ai wo shinjite ii basho made. Dokomade yukeru? Ai wo shinjite ii basho made. Yoru no mukou futari dake de." as I finished I leaned down to pick a just barely blooming lily from the plant and I twirled the stem making the flower rotate. "You don't know what it's like to be alone. You have your family and so many other flowers around here to keep you company. I'm always alone, I'm the only human here. I long for another human for me to be with, not just digimon." I spoke quietly to myself.

"Sayo?" I heard Lilithmon's voice and turned around. "Ah, there you are. I found a vase that will work very well with your room and Wizardmon is here to help us. So let us start picking the roses."

"Okay." I stood up and took the small flower with me. We headed back to where the roses were and started to pick them careful not to cut ourselves on the thorns. "Lilithmon?"

"Yes my dear?" she was admiring the vase that was now filled with the most beautiful of the blue roses.

"Can we pick roses of other colours? I don't like it being just blue."

"Of course my dear. What colours would you like?" I looked around and I saw some lavender and white roses that though would looks very nice with the blue ones.

"I would like some white and lavender ones please." I saw her smile and walk over to the ones I was looking at. I watched as Wizardmon help her pick a few of each rose and arrange them in the vase. When they were finally satisfied with how it looked Lilithmon handed me the vase.

"We still need to fill it with water. Wizardmon."

"Ye-yes?"

"You can go now."

"O-okay." he then walked back through the doors and slowly disappeared.

"Let us go back to your room and get them some water." I nodded softly and we began walking back into the large castle.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

"Koh, just how much do you care about her?" Chief Julia asked out of the blue.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I was confused to say the least.

"Let me rephrase that. Tell me why you care so much about Sayo, because so far you've responded the worse to all of this. I've only seen something like this one other time. Sure you've responded like everyone else but there's just something else."

"When and with who?" there was a long pause like she was deciding on if she should tell me or not.

"The last time I saw a relationship like yours, was when Sayo's parents where still with us." she gave a small laugh and my jaw dropped.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I just barely spluttered out, now I could fully feel the heat in my face.

"It's very obvious that you like her as more than a friend."

"I-it is?"

"To some but there are always some that can't seem to tell." I could've sworn I saw a teasing smile on her face.

"When did you figure it out?"

"Somewhere between the ending of the ChronoCore inccident and before this started."

"Oh. Wait then you've known for at least a year!"

"Mhmm. I wasn't really sure at first, it just seemed like a close friendship. But then I saw it was a crush, then puppy love, and finally it really did seem like you two were ment for each other. But of course me a Glare had to keep a close eye, because if you ever found out then she would've been devistated. You know you're the first person in a long time that she has let get this close. Up until now the only people that she really truely trusted with everything are Kai, myself, and Glare." I saw her eyes drop slightly and I followed them to where she was looking at her hands in her lap. They were clasped together in an almost praying way. But then I heard her let out a small laugh and I looked at her confused probably written all pver my face. "I just realized that if you want to date her then you'll have to clear it with Kai."

"What?"

"Did you forget? We talked about him briefly just a couple months ago." I searched my mind and then I remembered. It was the day that I learned that Sayo has a life back in the human world.

"Oh! I remember now. But why do I have to clear it with Kai?"

"Because he's like the older brother that if he could, he would keep her away from every boy she meets. He's really over protective of her so don't try anything alright?" she gave me a wink and smiled. I flushed and looked away. "I'm just kidding! I know that he'll approve of you in the second he sees you! You're quite like him."

"But if I do manage to start dating her, wouldn't it end when she turns 18? She has a life in the human world too."

"I know, but remember her father was from a family of scientists. She can come back to the digital world whenever she wants. Me and Glare used to travel back and forth quite often to visit them."

"Yeah but eventualy it would have to end. She can't possibly keep hopping in between the worlds for me." I felt saddness seeping into once again but this time for a different reason.

"Well then you could always ask her to stay here with you."

"I-I could never ask that of her. I bet she really misses the human world and I can't ask her to stay."

"You could always go with her to the human world."

"Wha-? Is that even possible?"

"Of course it is. It happens all the time, you just don't know about it. It's a long progress and I don't want to go into detail about it. But it is a little hard since some of them don't have a single connection in the human world when they leave. But if you do choose to leave for her I bet she has conections that would help you."

"Is she seriously that high up?"

"Yes she is. One of the many reasons as to why Kai doesn't trust the boys that try to get too close. He doesn't want her to get hurt and_ especially _not by someone she liked and in turn only liked her because of her status. He just wants what's best for her and for her to be happy. And to be honest I sort of agree with him, I want the person that she chooses to be with is someone who doesn't care about status, or who she is, but rather because they care for her."

"But how would she know? As far as I know she hasn't dated anyone."

"Because no one has peeked her interest yet. Anyways its getting late we should get back. When we do get Sayo back you two can discuss these matters a little farther." Chief Julia stood up and I followed suit. We walked to the nearest warp pad and soon we were back at ShineTerminal. We went straight back to my tamer home, we were greeted by all of the digimon. To my surprise Chief Glare was still in my tamer home along with Litton and Raigo.

"Thank god you're back!" Gatomon let out a sigh of relief and stopped pacing around.

"I was starting to worry about you two." Chief Glare said smiling slightly.

"Sorry." I gently said shifting my gaze to the floor. It never feels good to know that you've caused so much worry when you've been selfish.

"It's alright! We all know how it feels!" Lunamon ran up to me and hugged my leg, well kinda sorta.

"Thanks Lunamon." I patted her head softly and looked at everyone in the room. I then realized that they wanted Sayo back just as much as I did.

* * *

**A/N: I rather like this chapter a lot and am proud of it. I think I was a little overly dramatic with Sayo in the begining but who cares I just felt like doing it so no point in changing it. Julia's talk with Koh was the most horrible thing to write ever! I didn't want it to sound cheesy but in the end it did end up very cheesy sounding. But somehow it eneded up as a love conversation between the Koh and Sayo. Wow my head wonders during the writing of these fanfics. I kinda sorta put a play on the whole rich girl and poor boy in this chapter but obviously with changes to fit into my story.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: This story is almost done so just bare with me everyone!**

* * *

xXx Koh's POV xXx

The last few days have been more or less the same. I've been taking my digimon-along with Sayo's digimon-out to train every single day, and pretty much endlessly might I add, in hopes of being able to match the Demon Lords' power. They've leveled up some so they're able to end battles pretty quickly and they do a lot more damage now. But I know for a fact that they are nowhere near the Demon Lords' power. I've had help from a lot of the other tamers, they've been willing to train with us to help with the leveling up.

It was the end of a long week of nothing but quests and training so I decided to let the digimon rest and take a break for the day. I stood on the balcony just staring at the ocean. I played with her pendant opening it and closing it over and over again. I sighed to myself for what felt like the hundredth time today and closed the pendant for the last time and placed it back in my pocket. I wanted to give this back to her when we got her back. Sighing, again, I pushed myself off of the balcony and walked back to my room. I stopped by the PC to take a quick peak of my other digimon. They all seemed fine so I continued down the hall to where Gatomon was.

"Koh! You're up early today, where are the others?" she sounded mildly surprised that I was up this early. Even though we usually woke up around 8:30 to get ready for training it was barely 7:45 currently.

"They're still asleep, I decided that they need a break. They've worked hard and I don't mind taking a day to relax myself."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Koh." there was an amused tone in her high voice. "The Koh I know would never take a break when something like this is happeneing. He would endlessly train until he finally gets sent to where he wants to go. Or until you know something else takes his attention away from the task."

"Well since we so far know like nothing about where Sayo is, and since it looks like we aren't close to finding anything else out soon a break wouldn't hurt. And besides they've all been training twice as hard, especially Sayo's digimon. And my digimon not to be out done have done they same, they deserve a break. And what are you implying with 'Or until something takes my attention away'?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." she then walked back to her PC and that was the end of our conversation. Glancing at the clock it was now almost 7:50, with nothing to do I headed back to my room. For the first time in a week I could do anything I wanted for a day. But the thing was that I had no idea what to do. The digimon wouldn't be up for another hour or so and my mind was drifting toward Sayo again.

Sayo, must be hell what her digimon are going through right now...her digimon! Oh my god how could I forget! Her Navidigimon, Phascomon, must be miserable! I turned on my heel and headed straight for the warp pad.

"If they wake up tell them they have to day off!" I yelled as I ran by Gatomon. She hadn't the chance to reply before I warped to DarkMoon. Heading for another warp pad I warped straight to Sayo's Tamer Home. "Phascomon?" I called as soon as I stepped off the warp pad. There was dead silence as I began walking through the home. I could see that the PC was off meaning that no one's been there for a while. Walking by Sayo's room I heard something, it sounded like sobs. It was faint but I was sure that the sound was that of someone crying. "Phascomon?" I said gently as I pushed the door open slowly. What I saw broke my heart.

He was curled up on her bed crying his eyes out. He was wreck, jugding by the wetness of the pillow it looked like he has been crying for a long time. "Phascomon?" hearing me he lifed his head and quickly tired to wipe his eyes.

"Koh? What are you doing here?" his voice was surprisingly steady despite the fact that he had just been crying a few moments ago.

"I came to check up on you. Are you okay?" I reached out to help him up. I heard him stiffle slightly as he got off the bed.

"To tell you the truth I've been better." I followed him into the kitchen as he got out a couple of cups.

"We all have. DarkMoon must be suffering the most." I helped him put the kettle on the stove and turned the stove on. I saw him dig through somethings before he pulled out a few boxes of what I guessed was tea. Sayo had always liked tea, she liked to try different kinds and always had some around. I could've cared less, to me they all tasted the same.

"Any specific kind of tea you want Koh?"

"Nah, I could care less. Pick whatever."

"Are you okay with Green tea?" he held up a box of some expensive looking tea and I nodded. "Would you mind getting some of the sugar? It's quite strong and some people find it very bitter. Even Sayo needs sugar with this kind."

"Sure." I reached for the little dish that contained the sweet, white, powder and placed it on a tray. Just then the kettle started to whistle, Phascomon quickly grabbed it and poured the hot water into the little pot that held the leaves. Then he put the pot, cups, and some honey onto the tray walked into the living room and set the tray down letting the tea steep.

"Koh. What made you come over here? Last I heard you were on another one of those non-stop training routines." Phascomon checked the tea before pouring both of us a cup. He then added honey to his before testing it. Deeming it perfect he started to drink.

"Just how bitter is this tea?" I eyed the dark greenish liquid before taking a sip. "Oh, never mind." I could've sworn Phascomon was holding back laughter and was internaly laughing at me.

"Bitter enough that even Sayo has to add sweeteners to it. And you know she likes her tea pure." he took another sip with a knowing look and pushed the sugar towards me. I quickly took it and dumped about half of it into my cup, before stiring it. Taking another sip I found it to be okay, a little bitter still but it was okay. "Better?" he asked pouring himself another cup.

"Lots." I then drained mine and put it down, "Phascomon I think you should come over to my tamer home with the other digimon, being here all by yourself isn't good."

"But I can't leave, I'm a Navidigimon. We aren't suppose to leave our Tamer Home."

"Well I think under this kind of circumstances Chief Julia will allow you to leave. C'mon we can go see her right now." I stood up and grabbed one of his paws and dragged him to the warp pad. Once we got the the union room entrance I dragged him in with much resistance from him.

"Koh! Let go of me now!" he tired breaking free for the hundreth time but I still held on. "I'm not suppose-I _can't _leave my Tamer Home!"

"Well I'm sure in your case Chief Julia will make and exception!" I continued pulling him seeing as to how we were almost there.

"No! I-I-I can't! It's against the rules!"

"I don't give a damn about the rules!"

"Yes, I believe we all know that Koh." hearing a voice I looked up. It was Chief Julia and Chaos Gallantmon. Okay so maybe I was a little too loud.

"Hehehe, hi there Chief Julia, Chaos Gallantmon." I quickly let go of Phascomon and gave them a salute.

"Hello Koh, Phascomon," Chief Julia eyed the Navidigimon before looking at me, "may I ask as to why Phascomon isn't in his Tamer Home. You know that they are not permitted to leave unless one of the Chiefs says so."

"I know they aren't."

"Then why is he out of his Tamer Home?" she raised an eyebrow at me and looked over at Phascomon. I saw him fidget slightly under he gaze. Chief Julia has alway had the effect to her. I remember being nervous when she first looked at me.

"Because I made him."

"And why exactly did you do that?"

"Because I came to check up on him and I found him all balled up and crying. He misses Sayo and with her other digimon with me he has got to be lonely. I know I'm in huge trouble for breaking one of the biggest rule in the union, but I'll take the punishment that either you or Chief Glare will give me. I don't care. But could you please let Phascomon stay with me so he can be with the others, or at least let him leave and visit us once in a while. Please? He's miserable all by himself in that Tamer Home." and then there was silence. I held my breath because I didn't want all of my pleading to amount the nothing. Chaos Gallantmon looked over to Chief Julia and nodded gently. Taking notice she looked over to us and gave us a soft nod.

"I will permit him to stay with you but he must return to his tamer home at least once a day to keep things in order. Seeing as how Sayo's farm island digimon can take care of themselves without him. Koh I will discuss your punishment with Cheif Glare, seeing as how Phascomon a Night Claw digimon and you are a Light Fang tamer. Once we have come to a compromise we will tell you."

"Right. And thank you Chief Julia!" I smiled, they could give me the worst they could think of and I could care less. As long as he was out of that Tamer Home I'm fine.

"Thank you Chief Julia." Phascomon said smiling.

"You two are dismissed."

"Right." saluting them once more we turned and left. We headed back to Sayo's tamer home, since we left in quite a rush the tea-undoubtably cold by now-and other things were still sitting on the table. Once we had cleared the table and made sure that everything was in order we headed for the warp pad. Since he had never been outside of the Tamer Home before I took him to all of the places there were in DarkMoon. I spotted Dorothy and Newton and called for them.

"Hey! You guys!" they both turned around and started to run toward me.

"Hey Koh!" Dorothy greeted with her usual cheerfulness.

"It's been a while." Newton added.

"Yeah sorry, lots of training that has to be done."

"Yeah, yeah we know. And before Newton asks why is Phascomon out of his Tamer Home? You know he can't do that."

"I know and Chief Julia, and probably Chief Glare knows I took him out, and as I await punishment from them, he gets to stay over under one condition. He has to go back to his tamer home at least once a day to make sure everything is alright."

"Oh wow really? How'd you do that?" Dorothy looked over to Phascomon before looking back at me.

"Lots of begging and the promise that I wouldn't care about what kind of punishment they gave me. But knowing them it could be anything. Even with all I've done, I've never broken a rule like this." I sighed I just hope they tell me soon or I'll go crazy.

"Aw man that's hell. Good luck Koh." Newton patted my back as I nodded.

"Yeah well it was worth it. I think the others will be very happy to see you, Phascomon." I gave the digimon one of my famous cheeky smiles before we bid Dorothy and Newton farewell. Once we got to my tamer home I had Phascomon wait in the living room with Gatomon before I went to go and get the other digimon. Knocking on my bedroom door slightly I heard something or someone hit the ground and a lot of noise that followed.

"Crap! I think he's home!" that was none other than Coronamon, and I was getting a bad feeling. I decided to open the door _slowly_.

"Guyyyys I thought you knew not to destroy my room." about half of it was a mess the other half was perfectly clean. I suspected that Sayo's digimon was on that half. But knowing the extent of what my digimon could do-seeing as how they've done this many times before-this was pretty mild. "Ughh, you'll clean this up later. Lunamon, Gaomon, Lalamon I've got a surprise for you, c'mon."

"Hey wait! Don't your own digimon get a surprise?" Agumon asked, well kind of.

"Not after destroying my room." I turned to start walking as Sayo's digimon started to follow me.

"Awww c'mon its not _that_ bad!" Coronamon joined in. I saw Patamon shake his head slightly before following Sayo's digimon. "H-hey wait up! We wanna see what their surprise is too ya' know!" then the two started to run up to us. When we reached the PC where Gatomon usually is I asked them to wait. I headed into the living room and brought out Phascomon along with Gatomon. The look on Sayo's digimon's faces made it wall worth it. Lunamon was the first to run up and hug him.

"Phascomon!" she had lept onto him and knocked them over. She now laid on top of him holding him tightly, "Oh my gosh! It feels like it's been forever!"

"Lunamon I think you should let him go, you're going to kill him." Gaomon spoke up from next to Lalamon.

"Oh! Whoops sorry!" she got off him and looked at me. "Koh, how'd you get him here? He isn't suppose to leave."

"We talked to Chief Julia."

"Really? And she just let you?"

"Uhhh-"

"No, Koh took me there knowing full well that he would get in trouble. He actually took me out of the Tamer Home. Koh said that he didn't care about the punishment and just wanted to be able to get me out." Phascomon had spoken up for the first time since our chat, which was odd since he was usually pretty quite.

"Really Koh?"

"Yeah really?"

"But why'd you do it?"

"Because I was thinking earlier, since all of you were here how was Phascomon holding up. I went to see him and I knew he had to get out of there and be with you guys."

"Awww really Koh? Thank you~!" Lunamon hopped up on my shoulder and then hugged my neck, I patted her small head softly.

"It's nothing."

"No it's not. This means a lot thank you Koh, really." this time it was Lalamon she floated over to Phascomon to hug him.

"We really appriciate what lengths you are going for us, we hope we can repay you one day." Gaomon spoke up. So formal and polite as always.

"It's alright really, I just wanted to help. After all you guys have been going what almost 2 month without a tamer? I know it has got to be hard for you guys, so I want to help as much as I can." Lunamon nuzzled my neck and I felt her smile. "Why don't you guys go and catch up, I know it's been a while."

"Okay~" she quickly hopped off my shoulder and tugged Phascomon into the living room eagerly chatting away. She was so cute. I saw that my digimon also followed them into the living room.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" I looked to my left to find Gatomon there.

"Nah, I'll let them spend some time together first after it has been a while for them."

"Hmmm, okay then. Whatever you want." she then turned to go back to her PC as I headed back to my room. I laid down on my bed and stared at my ceiling. Glancing at the clock I realized that it was almost 9 AM. Damn. I still had a lot of time left in my day and I didn't have anything to do. I would usually go and visit Sayo, but seeing as she is the one I'm training for I truely had nothing to do. Sayo, I wonder how she's doing. I really hope she's okay and that they haven't hurt her.

Wait what am I saying? They need her they wouldn't hurt her...would they? Of course they would Koh!

They're the Demon Lords they'll do anything to get what they want, and harming another living being is nothing to them. Thats just how they are. Ughhh I shouldn't be thinking like this, she's alive I can feel it and that's what matters.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

I opened my eyes to stare up at my ceiling. I had that dream again, of that boy. In the dream he's nice and I really wish that I could meet him for real. But I also can't help but wonder, who is he?

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter but I'm afraid this will be the last chapter for awhile, I have so much stuff to get done that it's not even funny. But rest assured I will be working on this story along with my other ones when I can.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: School starts in a couple days so I'm spending most of my time getting this chapter up for you guys. See how much trouble I go through for this story? You better leave some loving reviews...nah I'm just kidding. Truth is I don't know when I'll ever get the time to update this again since I'm starting my first year of high school. But you aren't here to read about my life so I'll stop wasting your time with this author's note.**

* * *

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

I laid in my bed a little while longer, allowing myself to fully wake up before I slowly sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I stood and stretched, at the sounds of my joints popping back into place I sighed softly. Just as I was getting ready to start my morning routine there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called out. The door opened slightly to reveal Wizardmon.

"A-ah it seems like you've woken." I nodded as his obvious observation. "W-would you l-like me to draw you a bath M-miss Sayo?"

"Yes, I think that sounds lovely. Thank you Wizardmon." I watched as he scurried off to draw the water. He was so kind. I then went to my closet to pick out today's dress. Looking over all of them I pulled out a indigo coloured one. The sleeves fell down to hug the shoulder and ended just a little bit above the wrists. The top of the dress was a indigo colour that leaned slightly toward the violet value of the colour. The first layer of the skirt was the same colour and was cut diagonaly from left to right. The second and third layer were a light blue and violet silk. There was lace running along the top of the dress as well as under the first layer. Silver beads looped around the waist of the dress and fell down on either side as well as the back of the dress. Overall it wasn't as complicated as the other dresses I've worn. But it wasn't simple like some of the others either.

"Miss Sayo," I turned around and threw the dress over my arm, "the bath is done."

"Thank you." I walked into the bathroom and tossed the dress along with my undergarments onto the counter before dipping my hand into the water.

"I-is it to your liking?"

"Mmhmm it is, thank you. You can leave of you like."

"Y-yes Miss Sayo. I'll go and fetch your breakfast and tea."

"Oh! Wizardmon would you mind also grabbing an extra cup for the tea."

"Of course not, a-are you expecting someone?"

"No, but I was hoping that we could sit and chat. You've been here for such a long time but we never get to talk. You're the only Digimon other than Lord Lucemon and them that talks to me. It gets lonely."

"I-if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way to fetch your breakfast i-if I wish for it to be ready in time." I nodded as he left and closed the door, I slipped out of the night gown and undergarments I was wearing and slowly slid myself into the water. It was warm and scented of peaches. I slid my eyes closed as I let myself soak in the scent. It was familiar, far too familar.

An image came to mind, that boy with the red eyes again. Maybe it had something to do with him, but it was impossible since I've never left here. Another image came to mind, it was the same boy, but this time it was with other people and myself along with digimon. Lots of them. Perhaps a memory from another life? Lilithmon says its not uncommon for me to see these things, after all I am different from all of the other humans. But there were digimon in that image, have I encountered digimon before this life? The chances are slim, but I'm sure those images are from this life. If so why can't I remember? Sighing I sat up and began washing myself.

Once I was finished I dried myself and dressed, I exited the bathroom and went over to a table with all of my jewelry on it. I pulled out a necklace with a fairly large pendent on it. Like all of the other ones it had a gemstone in the middle, this one had a set of four wings on the back of it and a little flower with a pearl in the middle at the very top of the pendent. I opened the clasp on the back of the necklace and placed it around my neck before rejoining the two sides. I took matching flower earrings with pearls in the middle and placed them in my ears. Taking a ribbon I tied it in my hair at the base of my neck, I pulled the two ends tightly to make sure that it stayed in place before looping them into a bow. I checked my myself in the mirror before sitting down on the couch and picking up the book I was reading last night.

I had only been about to read a couple pages before I heard the door opening, looking up I saw that it was Wizardmon. Closing the book I placed it down on the table and waited for him to set the tray on the table and pour the tea. Once he was finished with pouring the tea he hesitently looked over to me.

"Would you like to sit?" I saw that he jumped every so slightly at my words. Odd. He didn't answer but did sit down next to me. I picked up one of the tea cups and handed it to him.

"Th-thank you." he said as he reached out for the cup.

I then picked up one of the pieces of bread that was on one of the plates and spread a little butter over it while I watched him slowly sip the tea. I bit into the bread and slowly chewed as I thought about something to talk to him about. Once I finished with the bread I picked up my fork and started to eat everything else.

"Wizardmon?"

"Y-yes?"

"How long have you been here?"

"F-for as long a-as I could remember Miss Sayo."

"Really? That long?"

"Yes, j-just as long as you." I saw something then. Something in his eyes, but it disappeared right before I could name it.

"Yes, I know I've been told that but,"

"But what?"

"But I don't remember anything before these past couple months. Lilithmon says that it is because of my reawakening but I just don't believe it. A part of me wants to but can't believe that. I know that it is odd but I just don't feel right here. Don't get me wrong I really do love everyone here, they're nice and all but I just don't feel like I belong here."

"I-I see. But you should listen t-to Lady Lilithmon, maybe your memories will come back. A-and you probably don't feel r-right because you're a h-human."

"Hmm I guess so. You've made a really good point Wizardmon. I'm glad to have you around, everything seems so much clearer after talking to you." I offered him a smile before picking up one of the apple slices, I offered it to him and watched as his eyes reflected shock of all things. "Do you not like apples Wizardmon?"

"O-oh no!" he quick reached out for the slice and I picked up another one for myself. We both ate the slices in silence, I was satistfied with what he had told me. What I said was true, things seemed clearer now.

We talked a little while longer until he realized that he had to go.

"Awww, can't you stay a little while longer? Lilithmon said that she and Daemon would be out today, Lord Lucemon is always busy with the others, and I'm sure that all of the digimon here are advoiding me."

"I-I apologize but I do have my duties to attend too."

"Fine. But since I most likely won't be doing very much today, would you mind coming by once in a while? It gets really lonely when Lilithmon isn't here, she's the one that looks over me."

"I-I'll see." before I could say anything he had left the room.

xXx Wizardmon's POV xXx

I lied to her. I couldn't believe that I lied about it, her memories they're showing themselves. Maybe she'll remember in time and escape from here before they do something to her; before they kill her. She has a kind heart and a kind soul, I pray to whatever god there is to help and spare her. I know that there are people and digimon waiting for her, I saw, I know. They are loyal and will fight for her. I hope that this will not end in deaths. I wish to help but I cannot, I am too weak of a digimon to aid her in what she needs. My only option now is to wait. If they come before it is too late I will try my best to help, she doesn't deserve this, she should be free and with those that love her.

I have lost the digimon dearest to me and even my tamer to the Demon Lords, I will not allow the same to happen to her and her digimon.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

After laying in my bed and staring at my ceiling for a little while I decided to get up and find something to do. Laying in bed for the next 12 hours didn't seem to be all that appealing today. Now the only question was, what to do? Well last I hear Litton was out with Raigo, Kakumi, and Sukekiyo. Dorothy and Newton seemed like they were going to spend the day together when I saw them earlier. God only knows where Cheetah, Tonpei, and Kenpa were. I would rather not have to run into Ponch, so I guess the only people I could think of right now were Pulsa and Komachi. I wounder if they would be up to spending the day together like old times.

Sitting down at my desk I turn on the computer and checked to see if either one of them was on, lucky me they were.

"Hey Koh, wassup?"

"Ughh Pulsa do you have something in your mouth or what?" annoying Komachi, not a good way to start the morning.

"No. Why?"

"Ughh nevermind." I heard her mutter over the computer. "So Koh," I watched as they turned their attention to me, "what's with the sudden call?"

"Yeah, you've been super busy lately. So wassup?"

"Ughh Pulsa use proper English!"

"Wud do you mean?"

"_That! _That's what I mean. What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"What do you mean that! That could be anything!"

"Ughhhh!"

"Hehe guys?" I tried to be the peacemaker like always, but they weren't listening. Figures. "Guyyyys? Hello? Other teammate here, ya'know the one that called you." at least Komachi heard me, she stopped while Pulsa kept talking.

"Pulsa!" we both yelled.

"Huh? What?"

"So anyways! Since we have the day off today, I was hoping that the three of us could hang out. After all Sayo's NaviDigimon Phascomon-"

"What?"

"-I'll explain that later. So anyways he's here so the digimon are busy and there's no training today. So you guys want to?"

"Hell yeah! I had been forever since I've been able to spend time with my best buddy!" I watched as Komachi rolled her eyes before responding.

"Yeah, it sounds great. Where do you guys want to meet?"

"How 'bout Shine Hall? By the fountain?" Pulsa suggested.

"Sounds good."

"I'll meet you two there." the three of us logged off and I checked on my farm island digimon and transfered a couple of them into my digivice, you never know whats going to happen in the digital world, better safe than sorry. I hooked my digivice onto my belt and headed out the door.

"Gatomon! I'm heading out for a while okay?" I said as I passed by her.

"Sure. Do you need to take them with you?"

"Nah I've got other digimons you know, and besides I'm just heading out to be with Pulsa and Komachi. I'll be fine. I'll see ya later!"

"Okay!"

"Oh and make sure they don't destroy the place!" I called just before I stepped on the warp pad.

"Don't I always?"

Once I got off the warp pad I started to walk toward our meeting spot. I had time to spare since I would most likely just end up waiting with Komachi for Pulsa so come. After a few minutes of walking I reached Shine Hall, Komachi was sitting on one of the benches by the fountain. Seeing me she stood up and wave I started to jog toward her.

"Pulsa still not here?"

"Nope. But you know him, always late." she joked, we both laughed at his expence.

"Except for that one time during the Normal Rank Tournament, that time it was me."

"Yes, but you had an excuse for that one. Pulsa however always seems to lack one."

"Hmm, true." we waited for a couple more minutes before we finally saw the late blonde, that happened to be our teammate and friend.

"Hey! I'm finally here! You guys wait long?" he asked somewhat trying to catch his breath.

"No, not really." I replied.

"Yeah, I figured that you would be late so I left a little late too."

"Well? We should get going!"

"Go where? We haven't even planned out what we're going to do."

"Who cares? We can just walk around and do stuff ya'know?" I watched as Komachi rolled her eyes at him.

"Why don't we just sit here for a while? We could plan out the day here. After all it's just," I checked my digivice for the time,"a bit after 9:30. We have lots of time."

"Kohs right. What's your hurry Pulsa? You have a girlfriend you're not telling us about?" Komachi leaned in and I watched as Pulsa blushed and stammered.

"N-n-no!" his face was still red as he tried to sound like he was unfazed.

"You sure? I'm not convinced, what do you think Koh?"

Deciding to play along I tried to sound like I was unconvinced of his answer,"I don't know Komachi. He sounds like hes hiding something. So Pulsa you got someone you wanna tell us about?"

"No!" his blush seemed to get even darker than before and by the looks of it he was trying to make it go away.

"Komachi, I think we should stop. I'm afraid that if he gets any darker he might over heat." I joked. It was just like when we first started out.

"Or burst." she laughed and for a moment it seemed like nothing was wrong in the digital world. After Pulsa had returned to his normal colour-and we had stopped laughing-the three of us sat down at the bench Komachi had been sitting on earlier.

"So Koh, you said something earlier about Sayo's NaviDigimon living with you." Komachi turned to at me. I sat in between my two teammates with Komachi on my left and Pulsa my right.

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

"Well I was thinking this morning, about Sayo's Digimon and all and then it hit me. I left Phascomon all by himself when I took Sayo's main with me. So I went to visit him since you know, NaviDigimon usually go unnoticed."

"That's quite true."

"Well long story short we went to see Chief Julia and Chaos Gallantmon, talked to them, begged at some point and they agreed to let him stay with me. But for breaching one of the most serious rules around Chief Julia and Chief Glare get to work together to decide my punishment."

"Youch! You're going to be working on the computers overtime for that."

"I know, but I think it's worth it. Her digimon need as much help and comfort they can get."

"True."

"How are they doing?" trust Komachi to care for the digimon.

"They're fine. Seeing Phascomon the morning did cheer them up quite a bit. So they're better now. He'll be with us until Sayo comes back."

"Then I hope we can get Sayo back soon. I'm sure that Lunamon and Coronamon are getting into fights like crazy." Pulsa was trying to lighten the mood since he knew that when Sayo's name came up anywhere a thick uneasiness always followed. Especially when I'm around people try not to use her name for my sake.

"They behave, sometimes. Gaomon is a great digimon to have to keep order. Lalamon is pretty mature and Lunamon is just a kid. It's like Lalamon and Gaomon are mom and dad, with Lunamon as their kid." they laughed, oh how I missed times like this. I haven't had much time to myself and my friends in forever so it felt nice to spend time with them again. But I would better if I knew Sayo was safe and with her friends or with us. "I think that my digimon are picking up good habits from them. I think having Lunamon and them around is a pretty good thing. I think that when Sayo comes back my Tamer Home is going to be lonely. But things will be better when she's back too, everyone will be happy again and maybe Coronamon will learn to stop making jokes at Lunamon."

"It's good that the digimon are doing fine, but,"she paused as if to figure out the words to use, "what about you? How are you doing?" I saw Pulsa tense up at what Komachi said.

"Pulsa it's alright, I've gotten over it. I'm good, I guess. I haven't done much in the past couple days except for taking on quests and training. But you know that's just me. And before you ask Komachi no, its not like I've like forced myself to forget her. But I have found a way to use her as modivation, the fact that I know that she is still alive means that I need to keep training before something does happen to her. The digimon think the same way too."

"What about things like photos? Did you still do that thing where you flip down the frame?" Huh? So people do notice...

"Nah, I even carry this around." I reached into my pocket and pulled out Sayo's pendant. "See?" I showed them the pendant before I opened it. I looked at it for a little while and I could feel the both of them staring at me, closing it I placed it back in my pocket. I smiled before looking at the both of them, "I wanna give this back to her next time I see her. She left it in her room at my Tamer Home." I felt a hand over mine and looked over to Komachi.

"Bring her back to us. Okay?" I nodded soft and the three of us were quiet for some time. Mostly because of the lack of words that could be used for this moment. Pulsa ended up being the brave one to break the silence.

"Guys, we should get going. I'm starting to get really depressed and aren't we suppose to hang out? Make this a happy day? Ring any bells?"

"Pulsa."

"No. He's right, we should get going. If I wanted to be depressed I would be at home, in my bed, with the door locked, and the lights off. C'mon I'm the one that asked you guys to come here. I want to spend my day with you guys."

"Yeah, so get off your ass Komachi and let's hurry!"

"Mmm!" she stood up and joined us.

The rest of the morning was spent with Pulsa dragging us around and doing random things in between the two cities. Komachi had actually left us for a while when she wanted to go shopping. Me and Pulsa spent some time looking around the shops but neither one of really wanted to buy anything today. After Komachi returned with a few bags we stopped in DarkMoon and ate before heading back to SunShine for the rest of the day. While we were crossing the Center Bridge we ran into one of the older Light Fang members; Aya.

"Oh! Hey guys! How's everything been? Good you see you actually doing something other than training Koh. Did your team have to drag out?" she smiled at the three of us. She was a couple years older than us and a bit taller too. Once of the nicest people around if you ask me.

"We're good thank you." replied Komachi politely.

"And no they didn't, I'm the one that actually called them up."

"Oh? Is that true?" she seemed almost shocked, why do people think I don't do anything else than train? I have a life too.

"Yup"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh."

"Well that wonderful! Its not healthy for you to train nonstop ya'know."

"Why does everyone assume I don't have a life too?"

"Because you're you. Well anyways I need to get going! Sayonara!" she waved as she ran off to DarkMoon.

"Seriously, does everyone think I don't have a life?" I mutter to myself.

"Ah, don't sweat it. Besides you do have a habit of not doing anything but train during certain times. But your not today so I'm sure people will eventually figure it out."

"Yeah right." I huffed and then I heard Komachi giggle behind me. "What?"

"You really haven't changed all that much, and I really like that."

"Huh?"

"You never change, you're always hot tempered, a little cocky, funny, and you always look on the bright side of things. And you almost always never let thing get you down for too long. You always come back better and all fired up, like you said earlier the fact that she is alive makes you work harder to get her back." I smiled at her words.

"Thanks Komachi." I saw her smile back at me.

"Guys we have the rest of the day. So what do ya want to do?" Pulsa asked as we neared the entrance to Shine Terminal. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess whatever is fine. But don't get us into anymore crazy shit alright?"

"What do you mean by crazy shit?"

"You always do something and then we get involved, and then I usually end up bailing your ass out of trouble. Point is I don't need anymore stress."

"Fine. Fine." we stepped onto the warp and warpped into SunShine. In the end we ended up doing various things around the city for a couple hours and eating snacks that wasn't good for our health.

Me and Pulsa were reminded by Komachi when we passed a jewlery store that Litton's birthday was coming up, so the three of us went in looking for a present for her. Since Litton didn't like anything flashy or showy when it came to jewlery so we bought a simple gold bracelet, with a saphire in the middle and an aquamarine on either side. The band was twisted in a curving pattern like vines and when the band met with the aquamarines they curled back onto the band. It was modest, the bracelet was slim and the gems were pretty small. I had suggested that we got it engraved with her name, I would pay for the engraving along with my share of the price. All togeter I would pay 25,500 bits, with 500 of the bits for the engraving. 250 bits for each word since we did both her first and last name.

"Alright all I need now are your digivices so I can complete the transfer of bits." the three of us handed the Renamon behind the counter our digivices and she hooked them up onto the computer. "All set. Would you like us to wrap it?" We looked at each other before we shook our heads.

"That won't be necessary. The box will do just fine."

"Alright." she placed the bracelet in the box and handed it to Komachi since she was less likely to lose it between the three of us. "Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you. Let's go guys." Komachi and Pulsa started to walk out of the door.

"Uhh you guys go ahead there's still something I need to do here."

"Okay." I heard them call back to me.

"Is there something else you need?" the Renamon offered me a smile.

"Umm yeah, can I get another bracelet?"

"Of course. Anything specific?"

"Umm do you have any that looks that last one in silver?"

"Of course just give me a moment." she left and then returned with a display with bracelets just like the one we had just bought Litton minutes ago. "I don't mean to pry but is this one for someone special?"

"Yeah, a friend."

"Are you two close?"

"You could say that."

"Ahh young love. How romantic~" I pretended not to hear her while I fought the blush that was rising. I looked at the bracelets and saw one that looked kind of like the pendant. In the middle was an Amethyst on either side was a silver flower with a diamond in the middle of them. The band was twisted like the other one but more curvy like squiggles. The band was a little thicker but still fairly thin. "Would you like this one to be engraved as well?"

"Yeah."

"What would you like it to say?" I thought about it, but what should be put on it? Her name wasn't an option. I wanted something else.

"Forever by your side, no matter what."

"Mmm that;s sooo sweet~" again I pretended not to hear. "I'll add something special no charge."

"Oh! Thanks."

"No problem. And when you give it to her come back and tell me how she reacted 'kay?"

"Deal."

"Alright then the total comes out to 76,750 bits." I handed her my digivice again for the transfer. "All done. And I'm guessing no wrapping?"

"Yup."

"Alrighty, you're al set. Here you go hon." she handed me the box.

"Thanks." I slipped the box into my pocket and went out to meet Komachi and Pulsa.

"What took you so long Koh?" Pulsa was munching on some candy that he must've bought while waiting.

"I had some questions, and besides it wasn't more than ten minutes."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well anyways think Litton will like it?" Komachi asked examining the bracelet.

"Sure she will!"

"Yeah, it's not like we bought her anything we would buy for Kakumi."

"True." The three of us spent a couple more hours together before I had to leave.

"I'm sorry Pulsa, but I need to see if any of the digimon have tried to kill each other or if they've destroyed my Tamer Home. Remember I have Coronamon and Lunamon in the same house."

"Pulsa just let it go. We just got to spend like 10 hours with him."

"Fine."

"I'll see you guys soon 'kay?"

"Okay." they both answered before I stepped onto the warp pad. "I'm back! The place still in once piece?"

"We've been good." I looked down to see that Lunamon was the one speaking. I raised and eyebrow.

"I know you guys have, it's in your training to be. But I'm not too sure about my own digimon."

"Oh, they've been really good too! They aren't as loud as usual."

"Really now?"

"Yeah! Are you hungry? We just finished making the food. Don't worry They stayed out of the kitchen."

"Oh, okay then." after we finished eating I washed the dishes and went off to my room while the digimon gathered in the living room to watch a movie. I now laid on my bed staring at the ceiling, the same way this morning had started. Except this time different thoughts ran through my mind. Thoughts of this morning when I brought Phascomon here and throughts of my entire day with my team. I haven't had a day like this in a long time, and truth be told I missed days like this just hanging out with my firends all day long and not really having to worry about anything.

But I knew that worrying was a part of life and that without worry life could get a little boring. When we had bought that bracelet for Litton I had thought about Sayo. About how close she and Litton she had gotten in such a short amount of time. I had thought that getting Sayo a matching bracelet would be nice for the both of them.

xXx Normal POV xXx

The bracelet was still in the box and was sitting on Koh's desk with Sayo's pendant on top of it. It was infront of a picture of the two of them with Sayo holding Lunamon and Coronamon standing at Koh's feel. The engraving read: _Forever by your side, no matter what. Eternaly yours, Koh._

* * *

**A/N: Well how does the chapter sound for about 2 1/2 days worth of work? I spend almost everywaking hour on this story and it has been forever since an update on a story that has been going on for a while. I think I'm starting to get attached to Wizardmon in this story, I really love his character because he serves as Sayo's only real friend while shes in the Shadow Abyss. **

**But since hes starting to grow on me I think I'm going to have to rewrite what I had planned on happening to him. Since I'm going to rewrite his whole place in this story I might as well give a little bit of what was going to happen to him just to keep you guys guessing on what's going to happen to him in the end****(I was going to just have Wizardmon killed off in the end since it seems to be a running theme in digimon what with a Wizardmon and then I believe a Sorcermon getting killed in the anime. He wasn't all that important when I first planned this story, really because his original role was just as a servant. Showing up to do whatever they needed and said a few things every so often.).**

**But now since I've grown attached to him, I'm going to rethink his fate. I add the end with bracelet and the pendant because I wanted to make it different from my other chapters. Well anyways, till the next chapter everyone.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: Been forever since an update on this story. I can't belive that in just a couple chapters, possibly, Koh is going to head into the Shadow Abyss and in a few chapters after that this story is going to end! Or at least I hope it'll follow that line.**

* * *

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

I stared out of one of the windows in my room, it was odd thing here. There were stars and there was a sky but it didn't feel real. But I guess nothing here is real since everything is really just data. The night always felt so endless, so sad, so empty, as did my heart. Things just didn't feel right anymore. Is there a path for me beyond this? Am I suppose to be confined here for the rest of my life? I want human contact, I love the digimon here but I feel so alone here. Like I don't belong not in the digital world but _here _this place I'm in(A/N: Song is Michiyuki from the Anime Loveless.)

"Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo, itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute. Yasashisa yori fukai basho de fureau no wa itami dake. Futari wo musunde kudasai. Bokura wa mou yume wo minai, tomadoi nagara te wo totte. Zankoku na yoake no hou he arukidasu. Hontou no kotoba wa kitto hontou no sekai no dokoka, bokura no mukuchi na yoru ni hisonderu. Ima mo kitto." Before I knew it the words had torn themselves from my throat; they were laced with my saddness and maybe just maybe a longing.

"Sabishisa wo shiru tame ni deau no da to, kuchidzuke wo kawasu made shiranakute. Soredemo ima kimi to aeta yorokobi ni furuete iru. Kokoro wo sasaete kudasai. Bokura wa mou yume wo minai, atatakai basho he nigenai. Zankoku na yoake wo kitto koete yuku. Akirameteta sono shizukesa hontou no kotoba wo kitto aishi kizutsuke au tame ni, sagashidasu. Itsuka kitto." my heavy heart felt like it was going to burst. Tears brimmed and fell down my cheeks, but I could not help the words that came out of my mouth. I never did like leaving songs unfinished. "Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo, itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute. Yoake mae no tsumetai hoshi, futari dake no michiyuki wo, douka terashite kudasai." Finishing the last line I reached up to wipe the tears away.

A knock sounded at my door. "Come in." even though my voice was a bare whisper I knew who it was. And I knew she would hear me.

"Sayo? Are you still up?" Lilithmon appeared in my doorway before closing the door behind her.

"I was just looking at the sky is all. I was going to sleep soon." I turned around and walked to my bed where I then sat down in the soft mattress, facing Lilithmon.

"Sayo." she walked closer to me and pulled my head in her chest before lightly stroking my hair. "You are sad, what's the matter?" her grip on me loosen so that she could sit beside me. I still ended up in her arms after she sat down. "Tell me what's wrong dear. You know I'm always here for you." I nodded softly before snuggling into her a little bit more.

"L-Lilithmon, would you be angry if I said I wanted to leave?" I felt her tense up and maybe I shouldn't have said that. I started to pull away but she pulled me back and the tension was gone.

"I would be sad, but I can't say I would be angry with you. Why do you ask?"

"Because I just can't shake a feeling I have. I don't feel the same as usual, like something is missing. I just don't know if I want to be here anymore. I mean, I really do love it here..."

"But?" inquired Lilithmon filling in the blank I had left.

"But I don't feel at ease anymore. I don't feel as comfortable or as happy here as I normally would. I-I-I can't even describe what I feel." I had started to cry the frustration getting the better of me.

"Shhh, it's alright. You don't have to rush in telling me." she said softly rubbing my back in slow circles. "It's getting late, you should sleep, we can talk tomorrow." I pulled away and nodded slowly as Lilithmon got off the bed. "Don't worry everything will be fine in the morning."

"Okay." I slid the covers over my body and closed my eyes, allowing to sleep take over.

Lilithmon soundlessly made her way over to the door before leaving the room. The clicking of the door was the last sound of the night.

xXx Normal POV xXx

"Ophanimon." Chief Glare called softly from his place in front of PC.

"What is Glare?" she replied walking over to him. "It's almost 11; Julia said she would be here by now."

"And I am. I had some things to discuss with Raigo." A higher voice drifted from the other side of the room. The two turned around, to find the head of Night Claw leaning against the doorframe. "But anyways, any progress?"

"Hmm not really." Glare turned back to the large screen and began typing away. "So far, there's not really all that much to go off of. Every time I try to get a better look at the place the signal was from, the server crashes. That or it distorts. Good thing this is a private one."

"God only knows what would happened if this wasn't."

"Agreed. I've tried just about every single method I can think of Julia. Not a single thing works. Whatever or who ever was sending that signal is good. The runes on the other hand, they weren't anything I can I decipher. I reconize them of course but I can't read them."

"Move, let me try."

"Knock yourself out." he got out of the seat and took a spot next to her.

"Hmm, you managed to get a look of the runes?"

"Yeah took me a while since they were hidden under so much data and crap. But I found the majority of them, there's more but it might take a while. I need to clean out the server of them too."

"That's fine. As long as we have something to work off of. These match the ones on the ruins and the ones on the scrolls."

"I know but what are you suggesting? We relearn the ancient writings?"

"No need, I can read some of this and I was hoping you remember some too."

"Not a lot, but enough to help I suppose."

"Good because we might be here for a while." there was a long silence as the two scanned over the odd shapes. Each pulling out a piece of paper and pencil writing down what they remembered about the writing. Together they had managed to form a nearly complete alphabet with the odd runes.

Glare sighed as he stretched from his constant position, bent over Julia's shoulder watching her write the runes down trying to decode the writing.

"Julia, it's late we should get going. It's not good for either one of us to be up all night. Besides it will all still be here in the morning. This place is locked and we're the only ones with the password. Not to mention I highly doubt anyone else other than us can read this. C'mon, get up and let's go."

"Hold on just a second, I almost have the word." after a few more seconds the sound of an object dropping on the desk was music to their ears.

"You Night Claws don't let things go do you?"

"Hmm, no. But neither do the Light Fangs."

"Got me there. Ophanimon, it's time to leave."

"Yes, I'm coming." The digimon floated over toward her tamer before disappearing in a stream of data into the digivice.

"She should at least tell me if she's going to do that, I would've gotten out the digivice if she wanted. Would've been easier." The two continued walking leaving the dull blank screen of the PC in the dark room.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

I didn't know when I fell asleep but when I woke up it was well past nine and I was late! I hurriedly showered and dressed and left my Tamer Home just ten minutes before ten. Rushing to the Union room, I managed to avoid any accidents today, I made just in time with minutes to spare.

"Chief Glare. Ophanimon." I saluted.

"Oh, Koh you're early today. What an odd occurrence. Is something the matter?" Litton feigned worry as she looked at me.

"Oh haha, that's real funny Litton." I replied sarcastically. "And no nothing is the matter. What I can't be on time or early once in a while?"

"Hmmm no. That just goes against everything we know! Sayo is the one that's prompt and diligent. You on the other hand is the last minute type and you're actually the opposite of diligent." she was teasing me again. She always does that when she's in a good mood.

"Yeah, yeah. Who cares what you say? I don't!" I mocked teased her back.

"Now now you two. We can't have the Night Claws thinking we're too relaxed. Chief Julia and Raigo should be soon.

"Too late, we're here." The three of us turned to see Raigo and Chief Julia emerging from the warp pad. "Light Fangs seem to like teasing each other. Looks like we Night Claws are missing out." Raigo remarked jokingly.

"Hmm, no we just don't act as childish. Our insults and teasing can only be picked up by someone who understands how we are." Chief Julia answered almost bored.

"True. So other than the shock of Koh showing up early, anything new?" Raigo had taken his place beside Litton, looking intently at the screen.

"We've managed to decipher a little bit of those runes. It's only an excerpt but enough to give us an idea of what's going on." Chief Glare answered almost automatically.

Though he and Chief Julia are the heads of the Union, Litton and Raigo are almost their equal. Many don't know that the four of them speak almost without the formalities our whole foundation is based on. It's an odd thing when you first realize that they are so informal at times. Many tamers would never be able to the speak to the two chiefs the way Raigo and Litton do.

"I know that much. But how were you guys able to do it?" He had begun arranging things around on the screen before turning to the two Chiefs.

"It's an old and ancient language. Very few even know about it, let alone read it. Our families are one of the few people left that are able to read, write, and for some speak it. It's been a while but the two of us haven't forgotten what we've learned." Chief Glare began pulling up a file entering a password before opening it.

"That's correct. Though like any other language just the slightest marking will make a difference to the word. Which made deciphering them all the more harder. Since like everything else these runes are in the form of riddles, we can only guess on their true meanings. And translations are never 100% true." Chief Julia finished as the odd shapes filled the screen. "Glare will remove the parts we haven't deciphered so that your brains won't overload." Once the unneeded letters were removed they were spaced so new things could be inserted in between the lines.

"So far it reads 'Hidden within the evil there is justice. Sight lost from sadness a life is awaiting it's true awakening, sins of the past awaiting rightful atonement. The number engraved onto the heart of thy master. The number of trials of the sins, thou shall not pass without trials of the mind, soul, and body through the gates of hell...' that was all we were able to get last night. We'll try to decipher more later on and hopefully we'll have the full message soon."

"We have almost no idea what it means by 'a life is awaiting it's true awakening'. It couldn't be about Sayo since her memories are gone. It would do them no good if she is without her memories."

"And what's with 'hidden within the evil there is justice'? Is it refering to the Demon Lords?" Litton asked a thoughtful expression planted firmly on her features.

"Could be, but that would imply that one of them has already bonded with her. Are they even capable of that?" I inquired without much hesitance.

"Possibly. Quite unlikely but they, no matter how powerful, are still digimon when you strip away everything else. So yes, one of them could've bonded to Sayo the same way our digimon can." Chief Glare answered looking over at Chief Julia.

"So that means..."

"When we do get her back, she might have a Demon Lord as a new digimon." Chief Glare filled in the blank I had left.

"Then I hope it's not one of the more violent ones."

"Who knows, it is actually quite common for violent digimons to choose calm and cool tamers. Much like Sayo."

"Oh that is just perfect." I rolled my eyes at my own comment; my voice filled with the sarcasm I was aiming for.

"Or she might not. If we do engage them in a fight and the digimon siding with her gets killed-"

"They will turn into an egg and hatch with no memories. Yeah, yeah I know."

"Yes, bit it is possible to be reborn with older memories. Only if the bond with the tamer is strong enough, Masaru Daimon is only one of the few that have formed a bond that strong."

"Yes, we all know the stories about DATS and their adventures too."

"Good, then you realize that if that were to occur then Sayo is going to end up as one of the strongest tamers around."

"Isn't she already?"

"On a different level that is."

"So what do you want us to do?" Litton interrupted as I was about to speak.

"The plan is for the three of you to start specialized training. We'll be going with you as well when the time comes." Chief Julia stated, getting straight to the point.

"But, then who will be running the Union if you two join us?"

"Don't worry about it. Let us deal with it. You three just focus on what you need to do."

"That will be all for today. You three can leave." The three of us nodded before we left the Union room.

xXx Normal POV xXx

"Ah great, now we have to begin deciphering these again." Chief Glare sighed looking at the screen again.

"Yes, well if we want Sayo back then we have to do this. You have your half and I have my half. We'll decipher separately before working together to see how much we can make sense of this mess." Chief Julia said leaning slightly against one of the pillars.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry I'll do my half."

"I'm sure you will, but things like this was never your strong point. You're more hands on, you don't like just sitting and writing."

"Boy, do you know me well."

"You'd be surprised on what you tell about a person by the littlest details on how they present themselves. Just takes a little time and a good eye is all."

"A few years of friendship doesn't hurt either."

"Hn. Just depends on how easily it is to read the target."

"You sound like you do that quite often, should I be asking about it?"

"Doesn't really concern you so I probably won't answer."

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that I'm from the opposing family?"

"Not really, I'm not that type. You should know." She winked playfully before stepping on the warp pad and disappearing in a stream of blue data. Glare sighed and smiled.

"She is really is something, isn't she?" turning around he started on his half of the runes.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

"You two up for a training session?" Litton asked a little bored as we walked past Shine Hall.

"Sure why not?" Raigo shrugged and I nodded.

"Alright then, meet me at Palette Amazon in an hour?"

"Sounds good."

"No problem." Tthe three of us spit and then went our different ways, each getting ready for some real serious training today.

* * *

**A/N: Well finally got this chapter and done just in time for Christmas! Sorry for the shortness, I'll upload a longer one next time I promise. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! See you all in 2012!**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: High school is really getting in the way of my writing time but semester finals are finally over so things will be a little easy for a while and I hope that I'll be able to finish this story real soon. And thanks you guys for waiting for these long updates!**

* * *

xXx Koh's POV xXx

As I entered my Tamer Home I heard a loud crash followed by yelling that was more than likely coming from Lunamon. I slowly and carefully made my way into the kitchen where I found Sayo's digimon backing my own digimon into a corner. Gatomon, Patamon, and Phascomon were nowhere to be found. I spotted a broken chair on the floor and I guessed it had something to do with that.

"Oi! What happened?" Sayo's digimon turned to face me, my digimon on the other hand ran and hid behind me. When I got nothing but silence as Lunamon glared at my own digimon. "Well?" Looking up at me Lunamon visibly relaxed and her gaze softened.

"Coronamon snuck up on me and I accidently broke the chair." came the meek response.

"I see." A silence followed as I decided on what to do. Seeing as how we were supposed to go training, assigning punishment could hinder them later. "Well, all of you help me clean this up and then we'll talk."

"Yes, Koh." was the chorus of replies. After the long clean up, and me sending Gaomon with Agumon to go find another chair that I should have laying around we all sat down in the living room. My digimon were seated on my left and Sayo's on my right.

"Coronamon didn't I tell you to stop it with these games? Honestly you one day will drive Lunamon to the edge and she will do some serious damage." when I got no response I continued, "Coronamon you need to learn how to gauge reactions and moods, otherwise you'll someday go too far. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Now we all need to get going." I stood up and made my way to the warp pad."We've got some training to take care of, Litton and Raigo are going to be meeting us at Palette Amazon." the digimon didn't move but just looked at me with wide eyes. "Well you guys coming? Demon Lords are getting stronger by the day, we can't beat them if we've been slacking with training." that got them moving. In the blink of an eyes they were all off the couch and making their way to me I pulled out mine and Sayo's digivice; they all disappeared in streams of data to our respective digivices.

When I made it into Palette Amazon I sent a quick message to Litton for our meeting place. I kicked a pebble around until a beeping was heard from my digivice. Opening the message I saw that it was from Litton, it read:

_Deepest part of the jungle, relatively close to the usual place._

_Litton_

I sighed and started walking, I'll admit it direction isn't my thing and for Litton to change the meeting place was so going to throw me off.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

I was wandering the halls...again today. Lilithmon said that she and the others needed to discuss some issues so for the majority of today I'll be by myself. Though I'm not sure what I'm doing I just need something take my mind off of things. My room is the last place I would like to go to right now, I've been dreaming different versions of the same dream as of late. It always had the same people but the outcomes are always different. Each outcome triggered by the slightest decision that threw everything off. Yet none of them seemed to be the right outcome. It didn't make sense, if it was something that might never happen what's the point of me feeling if it was right or wrong? If they're just dreams, does it make a difference if I think that the outcome isn't right? What's the point of all these dreams?

I walked by some digimon who looked at me shortly before turning away again. This was only a reminder that I was the only human here in this large castle. I wonder though if I ask really nicely if Lilithmon will take me to another place so I can see what it's like outside these walls. Though for now I just have to keep on my wandering in the halls. Sighing quietly as I reached the end of the hall I continued my wondering, and maybe subconsciously looking for someone, anyone to spend time with.

I hate feeling so isolated.

So alone.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

"Finally." I nearly yelled as I saw Litton and Raigo in the distance. I got lost far too many times since Litton neglected to add directions in her message. "I'm here!" I yelled at them running into the clearing.

"What too you so long?" Litton asked looking annoyed.

"Well _someone_ forgot to add directions."

"It's been like three years now Koh. When are you going to learn how to navigate?" I was about to respond when Raigo stepped in.

"Anyways you two, we came here to train not argue. So let's let the digimon out." Raigo pulled out his black and red digivice and held it in front of him. "Zanbamon realize! Sangloupmon realize! Ravemon realize!" three streams of data flowed out of the digivice and formed three shapes, that then took the forms of digimon.

I reached for my digivice and did the same. "Coronamon realize! Agumon realize! Patamon realize!" my digimon appeared in orange streams of data before they turned to me. I then checked their stats on my digivice before digivolving them.

"Coronamon digivolve to-"

"Agumon digivolve to-"

"Patamon digivolve to-"

Data surrounded the three of them as their shapes slowly took on another form.

"Apollomon!"

"ShineGreymon!"

"Angemon!"

Finally all of them emerged in their new levels.

"Okay, how are we doing this?" I asked as the digimon looked at each other.

"Well since I usually train with Sayo, and you usually train with Litton. I think that it's only fair if we switch it up. My digimon will battle yours, Koh, and Litton will battle with Sayo's. How does that sound?" Raigo looked around for any objections when he saw none he smiled and nodded. "Alright then! Everything is settled. Me and Koh will go first. Let the battle begin!"

xXx Julia's POV xXx

"Glare?" my voice broke the silence that was suffocating the room. I saw him stop and look at me instead of answering like he usually would. I took it as a sign to continue. "Do you ever wonder...about our future?" by now I had completely stopped and stood up.

"What do you mean Julia?" I heard him get up but my back was to him.

"What will happen after all of this? Our future had been predetermined, but yet I still am so confused about it."

"I'm sorry but, I'm not following Julia."

"What I mean is, you and I both know that all of this will end with Sayo. I can just feel it. She is the last of the lives, the last of the heirs. And then there's us. What about our families? Will we all just disappear after this is all done?" my voice was soft but still steady despite the turmoil of emotions running through my body.

"Julia, you should know better than to ask those questions." his voice was calming to say the least. But it held the firm strength that he only ever so rarely used. "We just have to wait everything out. Fate is unpredictable, and it isn't wise to think you know all of its tricks. Let's just make it through this before we starting thinking of that." I felt his larger hand on my shoulder and nodded, not turning around afraid that he would see cracks in my mask. "Julia?"

I didn't respond. Carefully crafting an answer that could easily make this whole conversation disappear.

"Julia, I know what you're thinking. I'm not going to forget so just answer me. Please." I felt the grip on my shoulder tighten ever so slightly. I heard the sigh that escaped him and for a slip second I was tempted to turn around and face him. "Julia do you remember back when we were children. Finding out about all of this for the first time. Back when the history of our families first came into light?"

"I remember how you were so excited to begin our lessons; it was pleasant surprise from you." I chuckled at the found little memory.

"Mmm. Normally I try to stay away from things like that. But there was just something drawing me to this duty of ours."

"I guess it's the same for me as well." I turned around to look at him and smiled softly. "I seems like it wasn't all that long ago when this began for us,"

"Yet it feels like its been forever since Natsuki and Hisoka left us."

"Mmm, time is odd isn't it?"

"Indeed it is." a comfortable silence overtook us before I spoke again.

"Glare?"

"Hmm?"

"I really miss them." I couldn't help the subtle trembling that shook my body. Even after this long I still can't even think about it without shaking or crying. Before I knew it Glare had his arms around me, his chin resting on top of my head.

"I do too. I do too." my head was buried in his shoulder as he spoke softly about god knows what for what felt like the longest time.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

The second those words left Raigo's mouth the digimon immediately went at each other and we moved out of the way.

"Yami Tatsumaki!" Raigo's Ravemon unleashed a black tornado and he was aiming it right at Angemon.

"Omni Typhoon!" Angemon unleashed his own tornado to counter Ravemon's.

"Nice job Angemon!" I yelled before turning my attention to Apollomon. He was currently busy with Zanbamon. The two of them seemed to really be pushing it, to be honest I didn't expect fighting Raigo to be this hard. Sayo just made it look easy. "Apollomon! Watch out!" I was too late.

"Mystic Flame!" Zanbamon's blades landed directly on Apollomon and the damage was huge.

"Crap." I muttered. "Apollomon! You alright?"

"Ughh. I'm fine don't worry." I watched as he put his hands together and a bright red light formed. "Arrow of Apollo!" the arrows shot out and for a moment I thought that we had gotten him. Too bad a second later Zanbamon was unleashing another attack. Apollomon jumped right at the last second and just barely dodged the attack.

With ShineGreymon on the other hand, he wasn't faring too well against Sangloupmon. ShineGreymon hit the ground with a loud 'thud' as Sangloupmon was on top of him. "Shine Hammer!" ShineGreymon's punch seemed to do almost no damage to the Champion leveled Digimon. "Damn how is a digimon levels weaker than me be so strong?" I heard him growl out.

"Watch yourself ShineGreymon. Level doesn't always matter; Sangloupmon is a strong digimon no matter what. Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Alright, whatever you say Koh."

I turned away from ShineGreymon to check up on Angemon. He was losing and by the looks of it he wasn't going to last for too long.

"Shadow Pierce." the feathers on his metal wing shot out at Angemon. I tried to heal Angemon but I wasn't as fast as Ravemon's attack. Before the dust cleared I knew that Angemon was finished. Though Angemon was really strong at this level Ravemon was just too fast for him. His data returned to my digivice and I allowed him to rest as my other digimon continued fighting.

"Nicely done Ravemon." I saw Raigo praise his Ravemon before turning to smile at me. "Best two out of three?"

"You're on!" I yelled back, determined to win the rest of the battles. Apollomon seemed to be holding his ground with Zanbamon pretty well. ShineGreymon was the one I was worried about though. Sangloupmon had just landed another blow on ShineGreymon.

"Sticker Blade!" suddenly there were tiny blades everywhere around ShineGreymon, and just for a second I thought he was done.

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon's wings spread and fired his attack at Sangloupmon. It hit the other digimon dead-on. "Yeah! How does it feel?" ShineGreymon was getting too cocky, while Sangloupmon just stood up and shook the attack off. He then backed up only to leap up into the sky and use the same attack again.

"ShineGreymon!" I called out, he managed to dodge the majority of the blades but he still took some damage. "Damn." I checked ShineGreymon's stats and he was really losing it out there, his HP was really close to the end and Raigo's digimon's was barely off the bar. I quickly used one of my repairs to prolong the battle a little more. "You feeling okay out there ShineGreymon?"

"Yeah, I'm doing okay. But I'm not going to last too long against this guy."

"Just watch yourself. He's a sneaky one."

"Gotcha." with that ShineGreymon shot off another one of his attacks but I could tell, he was at his limit and it was really showing in his attacks. He was trying his best though and as long as we give it our all I don't really care for winning. That thought really made me smile because years ago I would've wanted to win more than anything else. Really does feel like it was a lifetime ago when I first met Sayo and everything changed.

I heard a loud cry and turned to see ShineGreymon punch Sangloupmon sending the latter flying.

"That's what what I'm talking about!" I cheered, but my voice faded when Sangloupmon sent a ball of dark energy at ShineGreymon who didn't react fast enough. As he hit the ground I saw Sangloupmon return to Raigo's side. Holding out my digivice ShineGreymon's data returned into the digivice.

"Well Koh seems like I've won both matches. Wanna quit?" Raigo teased and I smirked.

"No way! Even if I've lost I'm not letting you get that perfect 3-out-of-3.!"

"We'll see!" we both didn't speak another word as we turned to focus on our last digimon.

"Sol Blaster!" a bright orb of fire was blasted from Apollomon aimed straight for Zanbamon. Who managed to block it at the last minute and only suffered from minamal damages. So far this battle could go to either side since the two were looking pretty even.

"Apollomon! Show them what we've got. We can't lose this last match." I gave him a large smile and saw him nod quickly, a gleam in his eyes.

"I'm on it Koh!" with that he flew at Zanbamon orbs of fire in both hands, ready to be launched at his opponent. He unleashed a fury of fireballs in rapid successions at the other digimon. For a while there was just lots of fire surrounding the two. Both me and Raigo could only look at each other as the fire raged covering both of our digimons. I looked over to see Litton with a look of shock on her face. As the fire slowly died away we could see two figure still standing. One of them lept up in the air and through the fire. It was Apollomon. I couldn't help but feel a little smug in the aftermath. But Zanbamon was still standing.

Apollomon landed before charging at the still dazed digimon in front of him. "Phoebus Blow!" I watched as Apollomon's fist make contact with Zanbamon before he hit the ground, victory obviously ours.

"Aw yeah! Awesome job Apollomon!" I pumped im fist into the air in excitement. Though we may have lost the other two matches it was nice to win this one. When my excitement died down I saw Apollomon help Zanbamon up, the two of them as well as Raigo came over to where me and Litton were. Apollomon degenerated back to Coronamon and returned to my digivice. Raigo's digimon did the same. We both healed our digimon before releasing them again so we could all watch the fight between Litton's digimon and Sayo's digimon. After our digimon were released I high-fived Coronamon. While my other digimon looked rather deflated. "Hey guys, it's fine, we didn't have to win."

"Yeah. But still would've been nice to." Agumon grumbled.

"Who cares? We got a great workout and now we get to watch the others battle!"

"Whatever you say."

"Hey now guys-"

"Shouldn't we get started? The day isn't going to last forever you guys." Raigo butted in with his arm slung playfully over Litton's shoulder, who just shrugged it off.

"And I hope you brought a gatedisk, because there is no way in hell my battle is going to finish that fast." Litton added.

"So then let's get started! Don't lose, I don't want the two of us getting a bad rep because you lost to Sayo's digimon." Raigo smirked at her.

"Whatever." Litton just simply pulled out her black and gold digivice and called out her digimon. "Anubismon realize! Valkyrimon realize! Sakuyamon realize!" the three digimon formed in front of her and the four of them turned to me looking expectantly.

I grabbed Sayo's digivice to release her digimon," Luanmon realize! Gaomon realize! Lalamon realize!" the three of the appeared in streams of violet data. Their stats were all at the needed levels for digivolution. Seeing the flashing 'Okays' I clicked a simple button allowing them to digivolve.

"Lunamon digivolve to-"

"Gaomon digivolve to-"

"Lalamon digivolve to-"

"Dianamon!"

"MirageGaogamon!"

"Rosemon!"

The three of them floated about a foot above the ground before landing with Dianamon standing in front and Rosemon and MirageGaogamon on either side of her. "Are you guys going to need me for this one or are you good?" I asked looking at the digivice in my hand.

"We're fine Koh, we can do this without your help. But thank you for the thought." Dianamon answered looking at the other two.

"We'll be perfectly fine, there's no need for you to worry." Rosemon added with a nod from MirageGaogamon.

"Okay then you three, go ahead and start your battle."

"Hey! Just because you're Sayo's digimon doesn't mean I'll go easy on you guys!" Litton called across from us.

"Of course not, that would be insulting both you and us. We'll does our best!" Dianamon responded with a little cheer in her voice. Sometimes I wonder if Lunamon has another personality as Dianamon. But then I'm always reminded that she's still the same bunny-like digimon.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

I found myself to be inside the music room again, but this time I wasn't at my piano like usual. This place didn't feel right anymore, nowhere felt right anymore. I could walk into any room that I used to find comfort in and suddenly I would no longer feel the comfort it used to bring. Sighing I closed the door leaving the room for maybe another day as I continued my wandering through the large maze like castle.

I started to hum slightly as I walked, the sound of my dress dragging on the ground was the only other noise to accompany my lone voice(A/N: Song is Dearest by Ayumi Hamasaki. It's the 3rd ending for Inuyasha).

"Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete, shimaetara ii no ni ne, genjitsu wa tada zankoku de. Sonna toki itsu datte me o tojireba, waratteru kimi ga iru. Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made, dou ka sono egao ga, taema naku aru you ni. Hito wa minna kanashii kara, wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo, aisubeki mono no tame, ai o kureru, mono no tame dekiru koto. Deatta ano koro wa, subete ga bukiyou de. Toomawari shita yo ne? Kizutsuke atta yo ne?"

My voice was soft and bounced slightly off the walls, there were no digimon around to hear my voice in this slow melody. "Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made, dou ka sono egao ga, taema naku aru you ni. Deatta ano koro wa, subete ga bukiyou de. Toomawari shita yo ne? Tadoritsuitan da ne."

As I finished I saw a short figure down the hallways. The pointed hat gave their idenitiy away. A small smile made it to my face as I sped up my pace. "Wizardmon!"

xXx Koh's POV xXx

"Alright then!" Raigo looked between the two teams before continuing. "Let the battle begin!" with those words three attacks flew out from either side and colided.

* * *

**A/N: Umm hope you liked it? It's been a long time since I've been able to update, I guess for now I'm going to focus mainly on this story more than anything else since yeah I started this wayyy back and should probably finish this before 2013, so that's my new goal for this year! I want to be able to finish this entire story before 2013.**

**Lots of POV shifting in this chapter, I hope I didn't confuse you guys too much with it. Also! Thank you for all of you guys for supporting me~! It really motivates me to continue when I have writer's block and it makes my day when I see a review alert in my inbox~**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: Long time no update! School is starting to really take it's toll on my creativeness since I used it up in English and Art but anyways I will save the rant for either the end or another date. Also, I've been a huge digimon jump lately I played dusk for three hours **_**straight **_**yesterday, so it's safe to say I'm addicited again.**

**So enjoy what I've managed to write these past couple months.**

* * *

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

He turned around to look at me and for a split second I saw something flash before his blue eyes. But when I reached him his eyes were the same as always.

"A-ah M-miss Sayo. Wh-what can I do f-for you today?"

"I just wanted some company is all. Are you busy?" I asked putting on my best smile, some how this digimon brought a sense of comfort and warmth that not even Lilithmon could match. He really put me at ease and that was something I really needed right now.

"R-right now? N-no..." was his soft reply.

"Then will you keep me company for a while? I just need someone to talk to and spend time with. Just for a little while, I'm..." the words didn't come, but there was a knowing look in his eyes. I saw him slowly and shyly take my hand in his gloved one and nod. He started to walk and I just dumbly followed, my body switching to automatic. The maze of hallways passed in a blur and before I knew it we were before familiar brown doors. "The garden?"

He spared me a look but said nothing, rather pushing open the doors and pulling me farther into the garden. Once we were deep enough and far enough where no digimon would find us he led us to one of the private benches hidden by the roses. He sat me down before doing so himself. "Wow, this is amazing." Looking around all I could see was roses, red, blue, yellow, violet, orange, white, and so many more.

"I know you l-like roses. I go here to think wh-when I don't h-have anything to do." he answer looking at me.

"I can see why, this place is beautiful. But it's secluded."

"Exactly." his eyes glimmered with a deep knowing look. He looked straight at me and something felt different. Things seemed tenser.

"I don't follow."

"You're starting to change, aren't you? You're no longer who you thought you were here." my eyes must've been the size of dishes but Wizardmon showed no sign of acknowledging it. His stutter had disappeared, but before I could speak my entire body froze and images flashed rapidly in front of my eyes.

xXx Wizardmon's POV xXx

"Magic Game." I used the attack quickly before she could talk. I watched as her body froze and her eyes go hazy, she started to shake and I reached out for her hand. This was for the best I kept telling myself. Using my attack I brought forth memories that the Demon Lords had suppressed. Though I myself could not see which memories were coming back I knew that even a few was more than enough to set things into motion. All she needed was the smallest clue of being a Tamer and she would start to remember.

Her hand started to squeeze mine tightly as her body shook terribly. Though I had no control over her memories I hoped that they were ones of Union, of her Chief and of the other boy. Finally her body gave out and her eyes closed. Falling forward, I caught her before she landed on the ground. "I must apologize for this but this is the only way. You must be saved before horrible things happen. I swear on my life that I will not allow myself to be deleted without a fight, I swear to return you back to your digimon. And I swear that I will be by your side through this." with that I teleported us back into the castle hoping the memories that she gained were useful ones.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

"Ivy Hug!" before the smoke could even clear vines had entangled one of Litton's digimon.

"Fox Drive!" I heard Sakuyamon yell somewhere above us. And before anyone of us could blink a huge orb of blue flames came flying out of nowhere, directly toward MirageGaogamon.

"Howling Cannon!" he shot back. Effectively counteracting the other digimon's attack. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a silver-blue arrow being fire at Anubismon.

"You know, I'd be really interested in watching Dianamon and Apollomon train together." Raigo spoke from beside me. When I looked at him I could see that his eyes were trained rather intently on Dianamon.

"Really?" I asked amused before turning back just in time to see Dianamon and Rosemon switch opponents.

"Yeah, you see how Sayo's team moves?" I took another look at them. Up until now I never noticed. They all moved in sync even though they were all fighting different opponents. They, unlike my own digimon, switched opponents with each other quite often but randomly. All three of them launched their attacks at the same time in different directions. I could see that Anubismon was slowing down due to the effect of Dianamon's Goodnight Moon.

"Yeah...what about it?" My attention was drawn back to the battle when Coronamon excitedly jumped up and said something about Sayo's digimon having the upper hand.

"They're tactful, they've been trained to think alike and fight together. Take a look." I turned to where he was looking. Rosemon was shooting thorns at Valkyrimon, who was trying to dodge them all. "Rosemon is just trying to distract Valkyrimon. But as soon as there's an opening she'll attack as hard as she can."

"Aurvandil's Arrow!" Litton's digimon launched an arrow that from the looks of it hit Rosemon dead-on in the shoulder. She slowed slightly but didn't falter .

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rose petals swirled around Valkyrimon, entrapping him a whirlwind on petals. "You're finished." Once it cleared it was obvious that Rosemon had just won. Litton's eyebrows scrunched together before she held out her digivice calling Valkyrimon back.

"Not bad Rosemon." Litton called from her side.

"Why thank you." Rosemon flashed a smile at her before walking toward us. She degenerated back to Lalamon and floated beside Patamon.

"Good job Lalamon!" Patamon congratulated her.

"Thank you~" Lalamon responded twirling around before turning to watch MirageGaogamon. Who was matching Sakuyamon's attacks with his own.

"Double Crescent Mirage!" the crescent moon shaped waves came flying at Sakuyamon one after another. Had it been anyone else MirageGaogamon would've won right now. But it wasn't.

"Crystal Sphere." Sakuyamon created a barrier around herself, shielding her from the attack. But as soon as MirageGaogamon let up she lunged forward with her staff extended "Fox Drive!" she shot the blue fire ball at him before leaping up in the air. "Amethyst Wind!" Cherry blossoms surrounded her before all of them headed for MirageGaogamon. He quickly jumped out of the way but the petals followed him.

"MirageGaogamon!" Lalamon yelled catching his attention.

"The petals will follow a target until it hits, so no matter what you can't escape." Litton explained as MirageGaogamon dodged the lethal petals.

"Tch. Full Moon Blaster!" the mouth on his chest opened up and shot a beam through the petals and straight toward Sakuyamon. But that left him wide open, the petals angled and shot forward all of them landing a blow on MirageGaogamon. As for Sakuyamon the beam has hit her straight in the stomach, pushing her back into a tree. Once the petals disappeared and we could see the two of them and it was obvious there was no victor.

"Looks like it's a tie you two!" Raigo called beside me, Litton frowned slightly before pulling Sakuyamon back into her Digivice, I did the same with Sayo's digivice. I healed him before degenerating him and releasing him. Just as I finished twin crescent moons were sent flying at Anubismon, accompanied with a yell of Crescent Harken.

"Looks like these two still haven't given up." Raigo remarked casually.

"I almost forgot about them, how are they so quiet?" Agumon asked looking at Ragio.

"No matter what form she is in Lunamon retains her stealth." Gaomon answered beside him.

"She is really quite sneaky if you think about it." Lalamon added smiling.

"Pyramid Power." a square formed underneath Dianamon before four walls rose and imprisoned her inside a pyramid. Without a moment's thought Dianamon quickly destroyed the barrier with her weapon and lunged at Anubismon ready to attack.

"Arrow of Artemis!" an arrow made of solid ice was fired directly at the other digimon, who just barely dodged it in time.

"Woah! look at them go! I've never seen anyone move that fast!" Agumon jumped up pointing at the two of them.

"Dianamon is a naturally agile digimon, Anubismon is adept at dodging and delivering quick attacks. It's not surprising these two would last the longest." Raigo explained.

"Amemit." a dark creature appeared from underneath Anubismon and leapt at Dianamon, who just stood there not even trying to counter attack.

"Goodnight Moon." a shimmering light reflected off of the two moons on her leg causing the creature to slow down and become drowsy. She then brought her weapon down destroying it. Before we could even blink she raised it once more before bring it down to create dual crescent moons. "Crescent Harken!" they flew forward at a such a rapid pace that I was sure Anubismon wouldn't be able to dodge them, but he did. Orbs of light appeared in his hands before being thrown in the general direction of Dianamon. There was what looked like a huge explosion that pretty much blinded all of us on the sideline to the battle.

Once we could see again Dianamon was nowhere to be seen and Anubismon was in the middle of the clearing looking around with his ears perked for any sound.

"Where'd she go?" Coronamon asked as we all looked for a glimpse of the rabbit-like digimon.

"I have no idea. Lalamon? Gaomon?"

"I'm afraid I'm not sure either." Gaomon responded promptly staring at the sky, still searching for his teammate.

"Dianamon tends to have dual personalities in battle. She can be really unpredictable." Lalamon flew around us looking for the elusive bunny. A tense silence took over as everyone-including Litton-searched for the missing digimon. A gasp beside me drew our attention to the sky where what looked like a blue orb was forming.

"Arrow of Artemis!" the orb shattered and arrows were sent down in such a pace that it looked like it was raining arrows of ice. Anubismon didn't have time to move-or really anywhere to move actually-before they all landed. As the smoke cleared all of the arrows vanished and Dianamon landed softly in front of us; her stance still ready for battle. Anubismon was still standing but only barely.

Time stood still as we waited for a move from either side, finally Anubismon's legs gave out and he fell forward. Dianamon managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Litton held out her digivice and the stream of data that was Anubismon returned to heal.

"Two wins and a tie, nicely done you three."

"Thank you!" Lunamon hopped onto Raigo's shoulder who just smiled and petted her.

"I'll admit defeat, but I'd like another try once Sayo gets back." Litton smiled.

"Its a deal!" Lunamon replied energetically.

"Such a huge shift in personalities." Raigo smiled as Lunamon laughed.

"Now c'mon let's go! I'm pretty hungry." Agumon pulled on my arm with Coronamon backing him up. Raigo checked his digivice for a time and nodded.

"It's more or less 1 in the afternoon. We should go and get something to eat, anyone got any ideas?"

"We can all go to my Tamer Home." Litton suggested. That took all of us by surprise. Litton didn't really like having people over, since she didn't like messes.

"Are you feeling okay? You normally don't just invite people over!" Raigo teases, only to get a cold look.

"Do you guys want to come or not?"

"Yeah!" Coronamon jumped up and down while everyone else just smiled in amusement.

"Alright then, I'll meet you guys there." She pulled out a gate disk and warped herself home. Looking at Raigo, who shrugged, we followed after her.

xXx Wizardmon's POV xXx

I stood next to bed where she was resting, I knew I had duties to attend to but I needed to be here when she woke up. She will have questions and I will have the answers. If word of this were to leak out her life would be put at risk, my own is of no concern. I have no tamer and there is nowhere for me to be but here. But she has a life, and people who desperately wish and hope for her return. And I will do all I can to see that she will return safe and unharmed.

A sudden shift on the bed drew my attention: she was waking. Standing up I walked closer to the bed in case she needed something. She opened her eyes and sat up her eyes looking around the room in confusion, before landing on me. "Wizardmon?"

I nodded but kept quiet. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, something had changed about her demeanor. Her eyes had changed; there was no longer that completely innocent clueless look in them, there was something else within them. "What do you remember?" There was no answer for a long time.

"I'm not sure. I'm just confused right now. Please Wizardmon, would you mind just leaving me by myself for a while? I need to think." she laid back down and closed her eyes turning away from me.

"As you wish. But I'm here if you need me." walking toward the door I looked back and met her eyes, and I knew that the fire had been lit. It was only a matter of time before all of her memories returned. But for now, I'll let her be. She needs to figure things out herself. A soft click rang through the silent hallway as I now stood in front of the now closed door.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

As we entered we were greeted by Hawkmon-Litton's NaviDigimon-and several other In-Training digimon. Among them were a Puttimon, Tokotomon, Dorimon, and Gigimon. Raigo automatically picked up the Gigimon and carried him inside while the rest of us followed.

"Wow, Litton sure has a lot of digimon out." I surveyed her Tamer Home, it was pretty standard. The living room was larger than mine but really everything seemed more or less the same. Lunamon had run off somewhere to play with Puttimon and the others were making themselves comfortable.

"Where is she by the way?" Raigo asked Hawkmon after he let Gigimon run off into the hallways.

"I believe the kitchen." Hawkmon replied politely before guiding us, the layout of her home was different from my own. As we got closer I could smell something being cooked, entering the kitchen I saw Litton pour something in a pan and then there was a lot of fire.

"Woah! Hey! Watch it you're going to burn the place down! And you're going to burn the food!" Agumon yelled running up to her only to stop half way when he saw the food. "Eh? It's not burnt! But you lit it on fire!"

"I know, that's how it's supposed to be cooked. Stop flipping out and take a seat, the food will be done in just a bit." We all took a seat around the large table Litton had in the kitchen as we watched her cook. Renamon walked and gave us a nod before walking over to help Litton.

"Is there anything I can do Litton?"

"Actually, yes. Would you mind getting the plates? They should be on the counter." Renamon gave her a quick nod before walking over by us to get the plates. She set them in a row and moved out of the way so Litton could put the stir-fried noodles in them. Renamon then placed them in front of us with the help of Hawkmon and Sayo's digimon who had just entered the kitchen.

"Litton where do you keep the bowls?" Lunamon tugged at Litton's pants leg.

"They're in the cupboard next to Gaomon." Litton jerked her head toward the blue dog.

"Okay~" Lunamon walked over to retrieve the bowls with Gaomon's help.

"Lunamon what are you doing?" Coronamon asked looking confused, "Why do you need bowls?"

"For all of Litton's digimon. Koh may not let all of you guys out together but Sayo normally does, and it seems like Litton does too. We always help out when it's time to eat since there's so many of us." She explained as she passed the stack of bowls to Renamon who rubbed her head lightly. "Litton is busy making food and its only right if we help out." Lunamon smiled letting out a soft giggle.

"It isn't much different from what we normally did with Sayo." Lalamon added setting the filled bowls down around the table for the other digimon.

"That's right, besides we feel like we've been slacking since we haven't done much lately." Lunamon said as she placed the forks in their proper spot.

"And it is only proper manners if we can lend some help to the host." Gaomon smiled bringing cups over to the table. I heard Raigo laugh beside me and I looked over at him.

"We learn something new every day. I didn't know either one of you did this with your digimon."

"I like having them out; this place is kind of big if you haven't noticed. Plus they can be great help when you need it. What do you guys want to drink?" she asked opening the refrigerator. "I have water, soda, and lots of juice."

"Anything is fine." I answered for myself as everyone else said what they wanted. Lunamon had grabbed one of the large bottles of juice and was trying to carry it to the table. Unfortunately she tripped and almost fell over; Coronamon was nearest and caught her while Gaomon caught the bottle.

"Are you alright Lunamon?" Lalamon asked a tinge of worry in her high voice. Gaomon has set the bottle on the table and went to check on his teammate.

"I'm fine don't worry about it. Thank you Gaomon, Coronamon!" she then scurried off into the living room, probably to call all of Litton's digimon in. The pan was placed in the sink and Litton soon joined us at the table as soon as Lunamon and the rest of the digimon walked in.

"Looks like everyone's here, go ahead and dig in." Most of the digimon started to eat right away, Sayo's digimon and Litton started to eat after everyone started. I felt kind of awkward since really Litton had only invited me over like once..._I think._ Raigo beside me had already started eating, so I decided to do the same. By the looks of it Litton seemed like a good cook; and she was! I was pleasantly surprised because I had no idea Litton could cook this well.

"Surprised?" Litton asked as she continued eating.

"You could say that." I answered slowly taking another forkful of noodles. I heard Raigo chuckle but he said nothing. We all continued to eat until Puttimon said something to Lunamon who then turned to give it a look. That sparked a huge conversation between all of the digimon.

After we finished Sayo's digimon volunteered to help Litton and Renamon with the dishes since there were a few extra. The rest of us found ourselves in the living room with In-Training digimon in our laps asking us questions or playing games. Lunamon bound in the living room and Puttimon was the first to hop over to her. The two of them ran off somewhere to play. Lalamon was currently playing a game with Tokotomon while Gaomon was speaking to Hawkmon.

"Looks like everyone is getting along pretty well." Litton entered the room with Renamon behind her; both were carrying trays with cups of tea on them. "Where's Puttimon?"

"He ran off with Lunamon, why?" I picked up one of the cups blowing on the steam.

"Anubismon," Litton called, "would you mind going to make sure he doesn't get into trouble?" He stood up and disappeared into the hallway where Lunamon had ran into. I raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity. "Puttimons are known to be mischievous when left alone. I'm just making sure that he's not going to break something. Dorimon then hopped into my lap and made himself comfortable.

"Wow you have some really friendly digimon here." Raigo remarked just as Anubismon returned with Puttimon and Lunamon in his arms.

"They weren't causing trouble." he set them down before returning to, well wherever he was going. Lunamon leapt up on the couch and set herself next to me before taking a cup of tea. We all sat there and relaxed for a while, before I knew it Lunamon was asleep with an empty cup of tea in her hands and I could see that the other digimon were growing tired too.

"Looks like everyone is getting tired and it's barely been three hours since we got off training." Litton took the cup from her and placed it on the tray.

"Maybe it's time for me to leave. By the looks of things they're getting tired and I would rather not have to take home six sleeping digimon." Dorimon got off my lap as I picked up Lunamon. "Guys, it's time for us to go." I called, but not too loudly. They all looked up at me before following me to the warp pad. "See you later Litton, and thanks for having us over." I said turning around to face them. Lalamon and Gaomon also said their thanks and good-byes before we left.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

After Wizardmon left I just continued to lay there for a long while. My mind just going blank, and before I knew it sleep had taken over again.

_"Sayo!" someone was calling for me, looking around I could see tall buildings and trees. Lots of them. The person that stood in front of me was a boy much older than myself. He had silvery hair and dark blue eyes. "Julia and Glare are here to take you to the digital world."_

_"Di-gi-tal world?" my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I had heard about it somewhere before. I just couldn't remember where. My memories, it felt like something was missing. Something important, something important that I had to remember._

_"Yes the digital world. I promise you'll be safe, as long as you go with them."_

_"Safe? From what?"_

_"I can't say it's time for you to go now."_

_"Wait! Please! I need to know." no matter what I said it was like he didn't hear me, he only smiled warmly and pushed me forward toward two figures._

_"I promise to do whatever I can to protect you, no matter what." he whispered before everything started to go white._

_"Wait!" I screamed, but there was no sound._

_In a flash I was looking at myself in the mirror, the 12 year-old version of myself was staring back at me. My hair was shorter and I was dressed quite nicely. Looking over to my desk I saw an note. Picking it up I saw that it was an invitation to the annual Normal Ranked Tamer's Tournament. An object on my belt beeped and I picked it up. An image of a rabbit like digimon flashed across the screen, "Don't worry Sayo! We'll win for sure." she said in a cheerful voice and I could feel a smile forming._

_Then we were in a stadium of sorts. There was a screen to the right of it and it showed the logo of two teams: The Night Claws and The Light Fangs. Next to me was a woman that looked familar but I couldn't give her a name no matter how hard I tried. Across from her was a man that also looked familiar and also without a name. Across from myself it was that boy! His red eyes burned just like fire and there was a determined and excited look on his face. I could tell that he was surveying me the same way I was with him._

_"I didn't catch your name. Mine's Koh." he held out his and I took it instantly._

_"Sayo, my name is Sayo."_

_"Well I look forward to battling you soon Sayo." we both withdrew our hands and he smiled brightly. Soon the two adults finished talking and we both headed the opposite direction. Entering a large room filled with other humans and digimon the woman turned to look at me._

_"Sayo, do your best today. This is the last match of the Normal Ranked Tournament. Make the Night Claws proud."_

_"Right." I nodded before stepping on a platform that warped me in the stadium. I stepped forward and I could hear the voices of others cheering on their team. In front of me he appeared from his own platform. Our eyes locked as we both stepped into the spot light, ready to begin our battle._

"Sayo? Wake-up. Sayo dear. Please wake-up. Sayo." that voice...

"L-Lilithmon?" opening my eyes I could see that it really was Lilithmon that was sitting beside me, and judging by the fact that she was here it must be late.

"Ah, you're up. Wizardmon went to find me right away after we were done. He said that you weren't feeling well. Is something the matter my dear?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm just confused is all."

"Confused? Would you like to talk about it? I'm sure it would help." she offered me a kind motherly smile and placed a hand on my cheek. But I shook my head. I felt like this was something I had to do on my own, I couldn't have help from others. Something wasn't right and I need to find out why.

"Thank you Lilithmon, but I think I just need to some alone time. To sort things out."

"Oh alright, but if you need anything, anything at all. Just call for me okay?"

"Okay." she stood and left quietly, closing the door gently behind her. After a few moments I also stood, walking over to the window. I stared at the full moon and stars on a cloudless night. It was beautiful but it wasn't something I wanted to view here, not in this castle. "Koh. Just who are you? Why are you always in my mind? Even when I don't even know who you are." Smiling I closed the blinds and turned around, undressing and getting ready to sleep again. Maybe more will be reveled in my dreams. Slipping on a velvet nightgown I closed my eyes and pictured his face.

"I hope to meet you soon, Koh."

* * *

**A/N: I've been watching BRS and the new season to Digimon for a while now so I've been slow on a lot of things not just this story. I have to say that this digimon season was just...yeah. It wasn't terrible but it wasn't the best. I liked the characters, well most of them anyways and I find that the new season oddly reminds me of this story. Just a thought that's been bubbling in my head. But it's probably just me.**

**And I'm growing to love Wizardmon more and more with each chapter he's in. As for the odd time changes in my head-cannon each area has a time difference. Lots of development on Sayo and some on her digimon this chapter! I have to say that writing the story for Sayo is probably the easiest part, I'm not sure why though.**

**Well anyways I hope for another update soon since its only April and summer break starts in a couple months. By the way, does anyone know what Dianamon's weapon is called? I'm just curious.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating soon you guys but I only seem to want to write in the middle of night and my brain has been spitting out ideas for multiple endings.**

* * *

xXx Koh's POV xXx

Opening my eyes the first thing I noticed was that: for one I wasn't in my room. Whatever I'm laying on is not my bed. And there were other, smaller, bodies on top of me. Blinking several times to allow my eyes to adjust I then looked around to find that I indeed was in the living room and that the digimon were all piled up around me. Assessing my situation I realized that I couldn't move without waking at least one if not all of them.

"Well, fuck, isn't this going to be challenging?" I hissed trying to move my arm. Freeing it I moved Lunamon so that she was lying more comfortably beside Gaomon. Then I proceeded to try and pry Patamon off of my other arm. Thankfully I was able to without disturbing his sleep. Sitting up I found all of the other digimon scattered around the room. Maneuvering around them I made my way to my bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.

After finishing I went back out to check on the digimon. Surprisingly they were still asleep. Checking the clock on my digivice the glowing red numbers read: 10:48 AM. Normally the latest any of us slept was till ten. But taking into account that they had one hell of a training session yesterday and that we all got home and had a movie marathon they deserved to sleep in, even if just for a bit.

"So it looks like you decided to wake up." a familiar feline voice spoke.

"I don't even remember falling asleep Gatomon. But besides that why didn't you wake us?"

"It seemed like you were all pretty comfortable and in a deep enough sleep. Why? Did you sleep wrong?

"Nah, just wonderin'. Is there anything to eat?"

"Go ask Phascomon, I thought I saw him in the kitchen."

"Oh so he's back?"

"Mmhmm, just came in less than an hour ago."

"Alright then, I'm off to find some food."

In the kitchen I found the other Navidigimon munching on some digimon food. "Good Morning Koh." he said through the chewing.

"Morning." upon inspecting the fridge, I decided that something simple was what I needed, since I was in no mood to try and make something. Plucking a couple of eggs out of I closed the door and went to grab a frying pan. I placed it on the stove and waited for it to heat up. I heard shuffling in the next room so I assumed that the rest of the digimon had woken up. "I think I might need more eggs." Phascomon simply laughed and went to put his dish away.

"If you'd like Koh I can help with breakfast."

"That would be great."

"It's the least I can do since you've already so much for us." he smiled and went to get the rest of the eggs. With that we set about in making breakfast for my digimon. Lunamon, Lalamon, and Gaomon opted to eat the digimon food instead.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

I woke to the sound of my door closing. I kept still and waited for them to leave, but instead whoever it was never did. The sound of their feet grew closer and I could only conclude that they were coming to see me. I could sense them right in front of me and held my breath, willing whoever it was to go away.

"Sayo?" the soft voice belonged to none other than Wizardmon. "Sayo, a-are you awake?" shifting slightly I opened my eyes to the digimon. Sitting up I nodded and sighed.

"Wizardmon? If it's not too much trouble can you take me back to the garden today?" when no response came I looked at him to find that he was staring at the ground. "Wizardmon? Was it-"

"N-no it wasn't something y-you said. I'll go and d-draw you a bath f-first." Just before he left I reached out for his gloved hand.

"Wait! You know, if you want to you can drop the act. You can stop pretending to be so meek when I can see that you're not. I-I want to know why you're here, you don't belong here I can see that quite clearly. And I know that I don't belong here, and it's not because I'm human. So please Wizardmon tell me, why? Why am I here?" I let go just as he started to move again. I knew I must've looked like a kicked puppy but, I'm tired of the secrets. Whenever I walk into a room, all of the talking stops and an eerie silence always befalls.

"After your bath and breakfast, we can sneak to the garden again if you'd like." even with his mouth covered I could easily imagine him smiling underneath. After blinking a couple times I nodded and got off the bed as he drew a bath. Going through my wardrobe I found a simple black and white dress with lavender accents. There was a white sash around the waist complete with little flowers. Pulling a pair of flat-footed shoes I took them with me into the bathroom, where the bath was finished. Wizardmon left me by myself as he went to get the food. Stripping off my nightclothes I immersed myself in the water and began my daily washing.

Exiting the bathroom I found Wizardmon waiting for my with the tray of food. The silence as I ate was to say the least uncomfortable. I wanted to talk but something said that I should wait until we were in the garden. All he did was watch me from his seat across from my own. As soon as I finished he went to grab the tray and headed for the door. That was when I stood up.

"Wait! Aren't we-"

"I'll be back, do not fret. I must simply put the tray away. As soon as I do we'll go to the garden, please wait for me here." I quietly sat down a nodded. When the door closed my mind drifted back to yesterday, to the dream. It had been odd, yet very comforting. It was like the memories were from a forgotten life, a life not so long ago. I'd like to find out more if Wizardmon is willing to help me. Looking around I noticed that some of the flowers are dying and frowned. Just then the door opened and the Wizardmon entered. "Shall we go?"

Picking up one of the vases I nodded. "I'd like to pick fresh flowers since these are almost completely wilted." he nodded and produced a pair of shears.

"I tend to the gardens as well, please allow me." I smiled and began walking through the numerous hallways to the garden. As we passed other digimons I could almost feel the uneasiness roll off of him.

"Wizardmon? Is something the matter?"

"N-nothing M-miss Sayo." the stutter and soft voice returned, this was to be expected though. I merely continued walking, appearances are everything after all. Drawing attention to ourselves would be quite a problem.

Once we passed through the garden doors I went to the rose bushes brushing my hand over a few of them I searched for one that wasn't all that perfect. "Which ones would you like for me to clip?"

"Hmm, just give me a moment I want one that has some flaws."

"Flaws? Why?"

"I think it looks better, I'm tired of perfection it's too boring. If something is perfect it doesn't stand out, there's nothing all that special about it. Ah, here is a good one." the outer petals were slightly torn, giving it a rough look. "I'd like this one Wizardmon, and any other ones you can find. I'm not all that picky today."

"Very well then." he began clipping a few roses form the few bushes and arranged them in the vase as I stared at the sky.

"Wizardmon? If we reside in Shadow Abyss, then how can there be such a beautiful sky?"

"I myself do not know, maybe it is a secret. But if it is I don't care, I don't think I could really live in a world without a sky." with that be both lapsed into a silence until he stood up and presented me with the vase. Turning around he clipped one of the white roses and held it out. "White roses are said to represent purity and virtue. I know it isn't my place but I would like to make a request."

Stunned I gently took the rose from him and nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"I would like it if you could promise me that no matter what, you will never lose the sincerity in your heart. That you will never sink into the darkness, and you will never give in. We can talk more inside the garden, shall we go?"

Nodding I placed the rose in my hair and began walking back to that place. "Wizardmon," turning I smiled at him, "I promise." something flickered behind his eyes and I could tell that he was pleased with my answer.

As soon as we reached the area I sat down and motioned for him to sit too. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and relaxed before opening them, Wizardmon sat right in front of me with and outstretched hand. Gently taking it I nodded. "I'm ready."

"This time shouldn't be as bad. Your body won't take such a heavy toll this time, since you've already been exposed. I have no control over what you'll see so please brace yourself. I'll take you out once you've seen enough, but if you want to come back squeeze my hand. I'll be right here. Are you ready?"

"I am, please go ahead and begin."

"Very well then. Magic Game."

Those were the last words I heard before everything was drowned out by the white. I could tell that I was still in the garden but it felt like I was floating in space, until memories and images rushed forth and engulfed me.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

With breakfast over and the dishes cleaned I logged on my PC to find an e-mail waiting. From Chief Glare requesting that I be in the Union Room in exactly five minutes. Aw fucking hell. Bolting out of my chair I ran past everyone and gave a hasty explanation before landing on the warp pad.

The second I felt all of the data disappear I ran as fast as my legs could take me to the Union Room. Passing by numerous faces they all made way for me, this was starting to become a bad habit of mine. But I'll work on it later I just needed to be on time. Entering the Union Room I stopped to take in a lung full of air before looking up. My eyes promptly became the size of plates and my mouth hung open, because right in front of me stood the members of the DATS team.

It's safe to say that everything has just been thrown out the window.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh sorry it wasn't longer but just because it's summer doesn't mean my school isn't trying to get some work out of me. But anyways! Another chapter on Sayo, things are going to start to get interesting soon and I hope to update with another chapter within the next month to make up for the long wait. I know that I'm just uploading this now at the end of summer so please forgive me! ._.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So anyone have a preference on how this story should end? I've been noting all of the different endings that I could make happen, but I'm just curious as to how you guys want this story to end.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: Okay so I lied, I couldn't get the chapter out when I promised I would.**

* * *

xXx Koh's POV xXx

Quickly straightening myself I looked around, there were quite a few other tamers gathered around us. Most of them were gold and silver with a few platinum scattered in between. All or at least most were team leaders like myself. Litton currently stood with Anubismon right next to Chief Glare, both of them curiously staring at me. I quickly saluted to the both of them and waited for someone to talk and explain what was going on here.

"Well now that it seems like everyone is here, allow me to tell you the reason why you're here. As you know-"

"Yo! Koh, how have you been?" a hand was placed on my head and then it started to rub furiously until it hurt.

"Ack! Ow ow ow ow! God damn Masaru, every time seriously?"

"Aw c'mon you've got to be a man, that didn't hurt." easy for him to say, he's almost three years older then me! He was smiling like an idiot, like always and it looks like nothing's changed since the last time I saw him. And they call me a trouble maker! Last I checked I act way more mature than him of all people. And they say we're alike too. I don't see it.

"Stop causing trouble Masaru!" that was none other than Yoshino, always being the big sister. Though she is older than him by three or four years. Making her much older then myself, she and Litton get along well and she normally stays with her when DATS comes to stay. With that being said I didn't see Touma anywhere, same thing went for Ikuto.

"I see two members of DATS here, are the other two in DarkMoon?"

"That is correct Koh, and as I was saying. As you all know quite a few months ago the Demon Lords appeared in AccessGlacier, we sent Koh and Sayo to investigate but it had cost us greatly. Sayo lost her memories and was forced to relearn her life as a Tamer. To make matters worse since then she has gone missing and is presumed to be in the possession of the Demon Lords. Now, we cannot be completely sure as to what has happened to her during her stay with them but take caution, any of you run into them _do not _engage in battle. We have no idea what they have up their sleeves and the last thing we need is for you all to endanger yourselves."

"As of this moment forward we have enlisted the help of DATS Japan to help us recover Sayo. Yoshino and Masaru have agreed to aid SunShine while Touma and Ikuto aid DarkMoon. We advise all of you at act carefully and watch your backs, the Demon Lords are conniving and sly digimon whom will do anything they need to." Litton had picked up with a harsh tone of authority.

"For now that is all, please spread this to your teams and advise them to be rational when out in the field. Any questions?" Chief Glare looked around for a while before nodding and dismissing everyone. Normally I would leave but since things haven't been normal for a while; I stayed.

"I suppose the normal arrangements are in order?" Litton inquired looking to Chief Glare.

"Yep, Yoshino will stay with you and Masaru will stay with Koh." I inwardly sighed. With him over my tamer home was going to be a wreck. "That is unless there is an objection?" they all looked at me and I shook my head.

"No it's fine. I was thinking of something is all." Masaru beamed and put his hands behind his head. "But just to warn you, my tamer home is overrun with digimon. Sayo's have been staying over and it's not going to be like your other stays."

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

Waking from what felt like I dream I found myself sitting in the garden, my hand gripping Wizardmon's. Blinking a couple times I looked around making sure I was indeed out of my memories.

"How was it?" he asked once I settled down and was still again.

"It was, informative. I saw tidbits of my life here and there, but not enough to form an entire period of time. But it was enough for now, I'll suppose the rest will come back in time."

"Your body didn't react as much this time. I believe that is because you're coping quite well. Soon you'll feel almost no effects from this."

"That's good." silence fell as I ran through what I had just seen. I remember an attack from some sort of entity. I remember being under the influence of some sort and I remember staying with that boy; Koh. Yes, I remember the warmth in my chest when he smiled at me and spoke those kind words. I remember the relief that flooded me when he came back safe and sound. But most importantly I remember the people that surrounded me all my life. Julia, Glare, Dorothy, Newton, Raigo, Litton, and so many others whose faces I can't remember but yet know exist. "Let's go inside Wizardmon. We're done here for the day."

"As you wish." standing the both of us made our way back into the castle. Though I had wanted to go straight to my room, something about visiting the music room was alluring. Stopping in front of the doors that separated me from the instruments I gently touched the dark wood. Wizardmon stood beside me quietly as if he was waiting for a command.

"Would you like to listen to some music?" I asked, almost in a trance. Something beyond this door was calling to me. Without waiting for an answer I pushed open the doors and walked forward into the room. Wizardmon had followed closing the doors behind him. Standing in front of the piano I always played I ran my fingers over the cover before lifting it to reveal the keys.

Sitting down I poised my hands in position and started to play. The notes floated in the air and surrounded me. It was as if I had been taken to another world, a word where the only sounds were music and the only thing that mattered was music.

xXx Normal POV xXx

(A/N: Changin by Stephanie. Final Ending of DGray-Man.)

Slowly the music from the piano started to resonate within the room, mingling with the voice of the young girl that sat on the bench.

"Haato mitaina kumo ga katachi kaeteku youni. Itsuka ha boku mo kawaru no darou? Wakaremichi no mannaka. Hitori tachitsukushita kageboushi shizuka ni kietetta. Shizunde mienakunattemo, taiyou ha soko ni aru youni, te hanasenai yume dakara. Ikusen no destinies. Unmei nante kaetemiseru. Kono ryoute de ima boku ni nani ga dekiru ka na, reach out from inside." a pendant hidden beneath the collar of the dress glowed and lifted itself from its confidents; rising as high as it could before releasing a flash of light.

"What is this?" Wizardmon watched in shock before raising his hand and casting a counterspell against whatever magic the gem was releasing.

"Taisetsuna koto sae mo miushinaisouna toki. Ikutsu no kotoba ni sukuwareta? Kakegaenonai takara ga noku wo sodate, senaka osu tsuyoi kokoro kureta kara. Ugokidasu FANTASIES tashikana mono ha koko ni aru. Shinjiru koto sore dake ha dare ni mo makenai there's faith in my soul. Kagayaku tame ni migakareru daiyamondo mitai ni ima. Kizutsuita bunkou hajimeru, kawatteiku motto motto. Ikusen no destinies. Unmei nante kaetemiseru. Kono ryoute de ima boku ni nani ga dekiru ka na. Ugokidasu fantasies, tashikana mono ha koko ni aru. Shinjiru koto sore dake ha dare ni mo makenai. Reach out from inside." deflecting the spell cast at its owner the pendant glowed even brighter before dying and dropping.

Opening her eyes Sayo lifted her hands from the keys and looked around, almost in a confused daze. Upon seeing Wizardmon she smiled and got up, heading for the door. Wizardmon silently followed her out and back to her room.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

Upon entering my room I allowed Wizardmon in before I and closed the door. Turning I offered him my hand, I could see the questioning and confused look in his eyes but nonetheless he took it anyway. Walking over to the couch I sat down and looked to the seat beside me. He sat down slowly and turned to face me; before he could speak I cut him off.

"You were once a Union digimon weren't you?" his eyes widened and his gaze dropped from me to his lap. His hands were clenched into fists, laying my hand on top of his I smiled. "I'd like to know your story Wizardmon, if you'd allow me to see. But I will not force or ask this of you if you do not wish to say. I can see it, the pain and the loss. So if I may, I'd like to shoulder your burden as you have done for me." and for the first time ever I saw a spark ignite within his blue eyes. Raising his shaky gloved-hand he pulled the fabric away from his face revealing his mouth.

I was to say the least surprised. Wizardmons normally don't like to show their faces, not unless it was a trusted confidant. "You are the only human other than my former tamer to have seen my face. I suppose I do owe you a piece of myself since you have trusted me this entire time."

"You owe me nothing. I do not wish to use anything as personal leverage against you; all I wish for is a look into your past. That moment in the music room showed me so much more than you could know. I know that you are a digimon that belongs to the Union, and that you had a tamer. A male one that was once a Night Claw, if I heard right. But that is all I know of you."

"You are correct," his eyes looked forward but it was plain as day that he was seeing his past all over again. "My tamer, his name was Hibiki. I met him as a Candlemon, me along with two other digimon were picked by him to be his starter team. And yes we were part of the Night Claws, the same team that you belong to. Deep in your heart you know that you're a tamer."

"A tamer huh? It has a certain adventurous ring to it. But I'm afraid I can't vouch for that in my current state."

"I know. But you wanted my story, yours will show itself soon. I can attest to that."

Smiling at him I nodded for him to continue.

"It was all fun and games back then. He was the prank-pulling type and I always joined him, we used to get into so much trouble with Chief Julia, but we took it in stride. It was a carefree life, we did simple quests-one or two stars at first. But then the three of us digivolved, after that we started taking on harder and harder quests."

"Your teammates, who were they?"

"There was myself, Dobermon, and Liamon. We got along rather well, Dobermon and Liamon though always clashed. But we were still a team, and knew when to stop fooling around and take matters seriously. Hibiki was always calm about it; because he knew that in the end we were loyal to one another." he paused and looked at me. Smiling he gently touched my face. "You remind me a lot of him. You're gentle but firm in your own way, and you have this comforting feel around you. It's been a quite a while since I've felt something like this."

"What happened? Your team, since you're the only one here something must've happened."

"We had been asked by Chief Julia to go and investigate changes in areas of the digital world. We weren't the only ones, there were many other teams asked to do the same. Since the areas are so vast a single team couldn't be sent to do it alone. There were four or five more teams sent with us to the area of AccessGlacier."

"AccessGlacier...? That sounds familiar, but I don't know why..." frowning I ran though every memory I received, the name was too familiar, almost tangible. But it was too far out of my reach to remember why I knew it.

"As a Union Tamer you've probably been there. Though not many like it since it's so cold."

"Maybe, but I can't be sure. I remember being a little girl and entering into the Digital World, but not much of being a tamer. Just bits and pieces."

"I suppose that is more than enough for now. You'll remember as we go along." before he could continue there was a knock at the door. Pulling his cloak up Wizardmon stood and looked at me.

"Come in." the knob twisted and Lilithmon appeared. Smiling she walked toward me and sat down.

"Wizardmon, go and fetch a tray of snacks for us."

"Y-yes Lady Lilithmon." bowing his head Wizardmon turned and left us alone. Turning to me she smiled and using the hand that didn't have the Nazar Nail on it stroked my cheek.

"Dear Sayo, is something the matter? You haven't been acting like yourself. Would you tell me what's the matter? I promise to listen." sighing I nodded and looked at her.

"Lilithmon, I want you to be honest with me."

"Anything, as long as you can tell me what's wrong."

"I'm different aren't I? I'm the only human here and obviously there's something that I don't know about going on. I just feel so disassociated from everything. Lilithmon I'm asking you as a friend to tell me why am I here, when I obviously don't belong." she pulled me closer into a hug and smiled.

"You'll learn everything soon, but until then just relax. There is no question that you belong here with us, with me. I've watched you all this time haven't I? You should trust me. Everything will be fine, don't worry your pretty little head. Okay?" I nodded in agreement, but still fresh in my mind are the memories I recently got back. Memories of a life not so far from here, and the story Wizardmon has shared. But who can I trust, Wizardmon who has been my closest confidant and constant companion or Lilithmon my guardian and caretaker? Both seem to have my best interest at heart but their views and actions contradict each other. I just don't know anymore.

Everything has become too muddled and my feelings tell me both are telling the truth. But that can't be true can it? I just wish someone would just tell me what's going on. Who the hell am I? I know I'm Sayo, but am I tamer or am I nobility as everyone says? Am I human or something else? Does all of this really even exist? I can't even form a coherent sentence as to what I am, how can I when I myself don't even know. What I do know is that a boy named Koh exists somewhere in my past, and I want to meet him. Surely he could tell me. In my dreams he is always accompanied with a bright, warm light. Most defiantly he can guide me to the truth and help me understand.

"Sayo," snapping out of my personal reverie was Lilthmon's voice. Looking up I could see Wizardmon setting the tray down and pouring the tea. Handing me my cup his eyes gave away nothing as he went about his duty. Later I thought to myself. Later he will tell me more about his past and maybe help me uncover mine.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

"Gatomon! I'm back and I brought a friend!" I called once we got off the warp pad. Looking around everything was still intact and spotless. Not to mention none of the digimon were around.

"Wow, man your place is way clean. Almost as clean as my room when mom cleans the house."

"Yeah, that's the weird part, normally I come back to my digimon and Sayo's digimon fighting. This is not normal."

"Oh good you're home." she walked in, her tail swishing around.

"Yeah and this place looks cleaner than when I left."

"And you've brought Masaru with you. Should I go and make up the other guest room?"

"That'd be great Gatomon, thanks."

"Other guest room? Who else is staying over?"

"No one right now, but all of Sayo's things are in the room you normally use. Unless you'd like to sleep with her digimon."

"Haha very funny. No thanks."

"By the way are you going to let Agumon out? Or is he really _that _comfy in your digivice?" I started to walk around looking for the six digimon that I had to keep my eye on while Masaru let out Agumon. Lunamon and them weren't bad, I was just nervous about my own. They were a rowdy bunch are quiet either meant they were occupied or they were planning something. More likely than not it was the latter. I found them all in Sayo's room surprisingly and apparently Pulsa and Komachi had come over.

"Oh hey there Koh!" Pulsa was currently on my PC doing whatever.

"Welcome back." while Komachi had Lunamon in her lap and was chatting away.

"So that's why my house is so quiet."

"I heard that you brought someone over to stay, who is it?" Lunamon bounded up to me and got on my shoulder. She's quite found of sitting on shoulders it seems.

"Yeah, Masaru is here. Yoshino is staying with Litton and I'm sure that Ikuto and Touma are staying the usual people. DATS is here to help us out the recovery of Sayo. That means hopefully she'll be back real soon and you'll all get to go home." Lunamon smiled and snuggled against my neck. It was her way of showing affection and saying thank you.

"I'm glad, it's been too long and I miss her."

"I do too."

* * *

**A/N: I've always thought that Masaru and Koh would be quite similar, but maybe that's my own head cannon and how I choose to portray Koh. That and the Agumons didn't help either. I find it kind of ironic that I portray Koh and Masaru to be very similar and yet I decided to give Koh his opinion of Masaru. They say ignorance is bliss. **

**And wow lots of POV switching this chapter, way too many things going on at the same time in this story haha. Well back to the dark corner to hide untile my next update.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: Spring break is here, and with it comes a new chapter. Today is the 3-year anniversary of the first chapter of this book being published. I can't believe three years have passed. Wow time sure does fly; well anyways enjoy this little chapter.**

* * *

xXx Koh's POV xXx

Dinner was a rather eventful time, well putting it mildly so. Masaru and the two Agumons consumed more food than I thought possible. It's safe to say that tomorrow will be a restock day for food. Other than that however it was nice to have another human around the place, I didn't expect Sayo leaving to have such a large effect on us. But apparently it had and had left a void where her presence seemed almost natural. Makes me wonder how things will feel when Lunamon and them leave, this place will probably feel so large and empty once our numbers are cut in half.

Until then however, I'll enjoy our large and lively group. Currently everyone was gathered in the living room listening intently to some of Masaru's stories and descriptions of the human world. True that many of us have never been there but from those who have or came from there we're all able to piece together a pretty solid picture of how it is. And now knowing that Sayo once came from there really twisted my perspectives a little bit. I wonder if she remembers what life was like there, from what Chief Glare and Julia said it sounds like she left at a pretty young age. But things like that aren't forgotten too easily or at least shouldn't, but considering what's happened.

I wouldn't be surprised if she's forced herself to forget and made herself believe she had nothing to do with that world. That's what I'd do at least. But that's where things become different. Me and Sayo have never been too alike, so I suppose anything I'd do she would do the opposite.

"-and so school is pretty much where you spend your day learning about things that's suppose to help you build a future." he finished with a large grin plastered onto his face while the digimon looked at him wide-eyed and amazed. "Any more questions?" they all crowded around and started firing off questions about anything and everything.

"Hey guys don't you think that it's a little late and that we should be going to bed? I'm quite sure that tomorrow we're all meeting up with the others in DarkMoon. And knowing us we're all going to be running late if we stay up any longer." no one argued against me and slowly they all filed off to bed. Figures they'd all be tired, between the hyperactivity and excitement of having a guest it's surprising how we don't ever crash. As Masaru and his Agumon left the room I gave it a once-over and turned off the lights. Walking past Gatomon I said my good-night and went to my room.

Closing the door and heading toward my desk I picked up the box with her bracelet in it. Twisting it in my hands for a second I placed it back down gently and changed into my pajamas and got under the covers.

Though I was tired sleep didn't come like it usually did, I ended up staring at my ceiling for a while just thinking.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

Upon waking up the next day I noticed that Wizardmon was already waiting on the side of my bed for me. Sitting up I looked around, for some odd reason I was just a bit disoriented. It was confirmed when I tried getting off the bed and nearly toppled over.

"Careful." he had grabbed my arm to steady me.

"Thank you." I stayed crouched over for a moment longer until the world around me stopped spinning. Helping me sit down Wizardmon went over to the table and brought me a cup of tea.

Slowly sipping the warm drink I allowed my mind to wander for a little while before the cup was taken from me. It was returned onto the tray where my breakfast waited, and more tea was poured. Handing it back to me Wizardmon placed the tray next to me. "Wizardmon?" I asked staring into my cup.

"Yes?"

"In my dreams last night, I saw a boy. He was close to my age, not that much older, but it wasn't the usual one. No this one, was different. A tamer yes, but not one of this moment in time. He spoke to me, told me many stories of his adventures with his digimon. He had a playful look to him, I could tell he knew something but wasn't willing to tell yet. He said that he had three digimon, but only two were with him. He said that his third one, was still on an adventure. That even though it now may seem dark and bleak, that digimon will become much stronger once the light is revealed." I paused to look at Wizardmon's eyes. Smiling I raised my hand to touch his face. And then I could tell that something had clicked in his mind.

"Wizardmon, I think-I think I met Hibiki." his body froze and I could tell he was fighting to breathe. His eyes had widened and his knees buckled.

Reaching out I was able to keep Wizardmon from falling completely on the ground, however now he was kneeling in front of me. He was shaking, trying to process what I had just said. Placing a hand on his hand I pulled him forward until his head rested on my lap. "Wizardmon, though he never gave me his name or that of his last digimon, I believe that he came to me because he wanted me to know. He said that he was proud of his digimon, and the brave things it's done, enduring all this here in the Shadow Abyss has to have been hard. Especially if you're a Union digimon, I suppose no one here has been a ll that welcoming to you. It's okay for you to let your emotions show now, I won't judge and if anyone knocks I can send them away. Even Lady Lilithmon leaves if I tell her no to come in. It's alright."

He was very quiet for a while and I could do nothing but allow him his peace. There was nothing I could say to break him out of his thoughts so I settled for sitting and allowing him to rest his head. "Wha-what else did h-he say?" Wizardmon's voice faltered and was small, it was obvious the floodgates had been opened.

"He told me stories, just regular stories too. Not ones of adventure but just of everyday life. All the things he liked to too. He said that he liked to hand around the fountain area and stare at the water, he liked to explore and would go around and memorize the different areas of the digital world. Though he didn't tell me I felt like he wanted me to tell you all these things. He wanted to use me to speak to you and I'm more than happy to do so."

There was more silence, but by now his body had stopped shaking and he was more or less calm. It was a relief, though his head still remained on my lap. I didn't mind though, Lilithmon did this to comfort me sometimes and with some luck I will help him. "Toward the end of the dream, he told me that even though this was only our first meeting he was glad he told me so much. He said it made him feel lighter and that the world was starting to brighten up. He said we'd meet again, and that he looked forward to telling me more next time. And just before he left, he said 'thank you'." I felt him stiffen and I smiled lightly. "I think that, that he said 'thank you' because he wanted me to pass it on. He was talking to you."

xXx Koh's POV xXx

Waking up to the insistant beeping of my digivice was not a good thing first thing in the morning. Glancing at the clock I realized that I had slept in and was going to be late; again. Hopping out of bed I hurriedly went about my morning routine and was finished in record time.

Coming out of my room I found that everyone except Masaru was up. "Anyone want to wake our guest up? He sleeps deader than me." I grabbed a glass of juice and was slowly sipping it. Well apparently I wasn't as late as I thought I was. Because the clock in the kitchen read a much different time. It appears as if someone had messed with my clock and had set it a good hour later, so I actually got up on time today. Go figure.

"I'll do it!" Lunamon bound off into the hallway and a silence settled over us. A few moments later there was a loud crashing and a muffled yelled, the little digimon then came back out and took her seat between Gaomon and Lalamon. "He'll be out in ten." she smiled and continued eating. Sayo's digimon were something. Though I am curious about what she did, I'd rather not find out. God knows what that cute little thing can do.

After Masaru was finished and after we had all eaten something I gathered up the digimon, placed them in their digivices, and we headed for DarkMoon. Something about today felt right, and something told me after months of waiting everything was finally in motion. And soon, this period of hellish worrying will end and everything will return to its normal state. And Sayo will be back with us. But as of right now we'll go and meet in DarkMoon, where the rest of DATS was waiting.

Soon, so just hold out a little longer Sayo. We're coming for you.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

After the long silence passed, Wizardmon made his way to get up. I sat and watched as moved things from the tray onto a plate and passed it to me. Silently I took my utensils and began eating. The air around us was thick and very uncomfortable, and try as I might my eyes kept darting back to where he was sitting, staring at the wall.

Upon finishing I placed the plate back in the tray. Picking it up I walked over to the table and set it down, walking back to Wizardmon I offered my hand. Making sure that it was in his line of sight. Slowly his hand rose and slid into mine, helping him up I I walked us over the couch and we sat down. His eyes were still far off in thought I assumed, so I didn't speak. Reaching for the teapot I poured tea into the two cups and handed him one, though he didn't drink it. He just sat there, eyes looking into the distance.

Sighing I picked up one of the whole apples and for a knife on the tray, I started to peel it and hummed. Rarely did I ever do anything in silence, my humming was a companion when there was no one around to speak to, or spend time with. Cutting the apple into neat slices I placed the knife down and turned to look at him.

"Wizardmon, I suppose if I were normal I would leave you be. But I cannot, something is brewing, something will take place very soon and I have a feeling we don't have much time. So please I beg of you, though this may seem careless and selfish, forgive yourself and move on. Hibiki came because it's very possible he's been watching over you this entire time and-and I feel like he _knows_ that something is going to happen. Wizardmon I'm saying this not because I want you to forgot. No, no, never. That would be far too cruel of me to do, far too cruel for anyone to ask for. But I am asking you this because I do realize that there's more to me than I thought, than I knew. I'm different, far, far too different for me to explain, and I know people will get caught up in this. It's how the world works and I'm not stupid enough to think that maybe there will be a happy ending. I know that hoping for something like that is useless and is idiotic. Which is why Wizardmon I need you to help me." I took his hand with both of mine and squeezed. Out of the two of us one of us had to have a clear head, and I obviously was in no condition to be that one.

Recovering memories took too much of a toll on my emotional state, leaving me unable to keep a clear head, especially if each memory was getting stronger and stronger. It's a selfish wish, a selfish need but damn it all Wizardmon is truthfully the stronger of the two of us. That I know. "I need you here with me, because no one else here can understand. And I want to know, to know of my old life. I-I-I want to go back to the Union. I want to go back to everyone, whoever they may be, and I want to take you back with me." I saw his eyes light again with life as he slowly turned toward me, disbelief very clear.

"Wh-what?" my grip tightened and I continued.

"I want to take you back to where you belong. You belong back at the Union, and I'm sure that's what he wants too. I know that my words mean nothing, but I want you to at least know what has been plaguing me. I wanted you to know what I've been thinking. And I do believe I owe you this at the very least, I owe it to you to tell you what he said, regardless of the outcome." by now I had closed my eyes and holding on to his hand desperately. And tears that I didn't know where forming spilled over and made little wet spots on his glove.

It was really silent for a while before he moved. The hand in between mine gave a gentle squeeze and I looked up. His cloak has been pulled down and he was looking at me, his eyes clear and understanding. "You're right, I've been dwelling on this for far too long. My tamer is gone and I haven't had a real purpose in a long time. Right now however, we should focus on you. You're right, something is brewing and soon all will be in chaos. Until then, we must do what we can to recover your memories. I think maybe Hibiki is doing what he can to help you in your sleep, while I work when you're awake.

"And together, you'll both help me remember who I am. And then we'll both go back together."

"I-I'm not-"

"No buts, I promise this to you. We'll both return after this is all over, we'll return together. I want you to take me to the places he liked to go to, I want you to live long enough to see the places he loved most, and to see for your own eyes your home again. So not buts, no doubts, and no hesitations. Okay?" he started at me a little while longer before nodding and smiling.

"I accept Miss Sayo. Until this is all over I will stand here as your digimon, and I promise to help you recover your memories." I smiled and looked over at the plate of apples. Reaching for it I picked up and slice and offered it to him. Humor flashed before his eyes but he took it nonetheless, taking a slice for myself we sat there and finished the apple.

Soon after we left for the garden and from there everything became a dream once more. Except these weren't made up by my subconscious, these were things that have happened. Things that I would have to relive to become myself again, and be who I was and not someone molded by the Demon Lords. Though I do not hate them nor do I dislike them, I find that feel no different from before all this. And all I wish is to know why they did what they did. Why am I so important? But I suppose it will all be resolved soon.

Yes, soon. Soon everything will become clearer, everyone's true faces will be revealed. Soon, it will all begin...

* * *

_To be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Well that ends another chapter, and the ending of this book. I've decide that I want to stop this book here and begin the next one, since the last book stopped at 16 chapters and this is at 16 chapters. The next book more than likely will be the last one in this now trilogy, and will hopefully not go past 16 chapters. I have a sort of OCD about the number of chapters haha. **

**Not sure when I'll upload the first chapter of the next book since I've been bouncing back and forth between artist's block and writer's block. When I have issues with one the other unblocks, or they're both blocked at the same time. But never flowing at the same time, what a pain. Well I'll try not to keep you all waiting for too long but no promises as to when I'll actually get the first chapter done and uploaded. **

**Lots of love and thanks to all of you who have been following me after all these years because the first book was posted in June 2009 I've been writing this for almost 4 years. Please bare with me for a little while longer while I write the 3rd book in this next year or two. Thanks for the support and I'm glad you all actually stuck around this long! You have no idea what this means to me.**

**The next title will be: ****Book 3: Memories Return****. **

**Stay tuned! **

**Love,**

**Dragon**


End file.
